A Amante
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: adaptação.rosalie após ser flagrada por Bella traindo o marido, ela diz ao Edward que a Bella estava beijando Seth Black, para que Edward terminasse com Bella. e funciona! Edward expulsa Bella de Casa, mesmo ela dizendo que era inocente...leiam o resumo
1. Chapter 1

Resumo:

O multimilionário grego Edward Nicolaidis Cullen nunca tinha estado com a mesma mulher mais de três meses... Até que Isabella Swan apareceu em sua vida... e em sua cama. No entanto, inclusive depois de dois anos de relação, Edward não tinha a menor intenção de pedir a Bella que se casasse com ele.

Bella desejava mais, por isso quando Edward a acusou injustamente de tê-lo traído, soube que devia abandonar o homem que amava e começar de novo. O que não suspeitava então era que tinha ficado grávida...

Aquela gravidez ia mudar muito a idéia que ele tinha do casamento...

Bella de inicio vai chorar e se lamentar mais quanto mais, Edward é grosso com ela mais ela dá a volta por cima.

É o mesmo estilo de Herança da paixão, então quem gosta do tipo, possesivo, ciumento, e incrivelmente sexy

Leiam,

E comentem, quero saber se gostam.

Esta fic é uma adaptação de Lynne Grahyn a Amante do Grego.

Portanto se gostarem leiam o livro com os personagens originais.


	2. capitulo um

O enredo pertence a Lynne grahn e os personagens a Stephanie Meyer

Capitulo um

Edward Nicolaidis Cullen apertou o volante com força quando sua Ferrari Maranello ameaçou patinar sobre a gelada estrada.

A paisagem rural de campos e árvores estava coberta por uma grande capa de puríssima neve. Não tinha outros carros. Num dia em que a polícia tinha aconselhado às pessoas que ficassem em casa e evitar as perigosas condições da estrada, Edward desfrutava do desafio de provar sua habilidade ao volante. Ainda que possuísse uma lendária coleção de carros quase nunca tinha a oportunidade de conduzí-los ele mesmo. Poderia não saber muito bem onde estava, mas isso lhe preocupava pouco. Seguia confiando em que, em qualquer momento, encontraria uma entrada para a auto-estrada que lhe permitiria retornar a Londres e, portanto, à civilização.

Edward não se acovardava ante dificuldade alguma... Simplesmente porque as dificuldades não existiam para ele. Levava uma vida tranqüila e bem organizada. Qualquer problema, qualquer desconforto se evitava com uma boa injeção de dinheiro. E o dinheiro não era obstáculo para um homem como ele.

A fortuna dos Cullen, iniciada originalmente na construção de navios, tinha começado a diminuir quando Edward era um adolescente. Mesmo assim, sua conservadora família ficou estupefata quando decidiu não seguir os passos de seu pai e seu avô, convertendo-se em um financeiro. Uns anos depois, entretanto, os murmúrios de desaprovação se converteram em aplausos quando Edward teve um êxito meteórico.

Agora, freqüentemente aconselhava a governos sobre seus investimentos. Edward era, à idade de trinta e quatro anos, não só adorado como um ídolo por sua família, como um magnata das finanças e um viciado no trabalho.

Em questões mais pessoais, nenhuma mulher lhe tinha interessado durante mais de três meses. Sua poderosa libido e suas emoções estavam ferreamente controladas por uma mente ágil e bem disciplinada. Seu pai, entretanto, tinha estado a ponto de casar-se pela quarta vez antes de morrer...

A mania de seu pai de apaixonar-se por mulheres cada vez menos adequadas sempre lhe resultou exasperante. Ele não era assim; de fato, a imprensa o tinha acusado de ser de gelo por seu trato com as mulheres. Orgulhoso de seu quadriculado cérebro, Edward fazia uma relação das dez qualidades que deveria reunir uma mulher para entrar na lista de possíveis candidatas. Nenhuma o tinha conseguido, nem sequer se tinham aproximado.

Bella colocou as mãos nas mangas de seu casaco cinza e moveu os pés para que não ficassem congelados.

Perdeu-se e por ali não havia ninguém para lhe dar indicações de como chegar à estrada geral. Mas o pessimismo era algo alheio à natureza de Bella. Longos anos vivendo uma vida muito austera lhe tinham ensinado que uma visão negativa das coisas desanimava a qualquer e não reportava benefício algum. Ela era das que sempre olhava o lado bom das coisas. De modo que, embora tivesse se perdido em meio de uma estrada gelada e deserta, estava convencida de que algum condutor amável apareceria a qualquer momento. Dava igual se tudo que tinha passado aquele dia tivesse feito gritar de frustração à pessoa mais tranqüila do mundo.

Bella sabia que não ganhava nada perdendo os nervos por algo que não se pode mudar. Entretanto, inclusive para ela era difícil esquecer as ilusões com as que tinham saído de casa para ir à entrevista...

Agora se sentia como uma ingênua por ter posto nela tantas esperanças. Não levava meses procurando trabalho? Não sabia quão difícil era encontrar um emprego fixo? Desgraçadamente, não estava qualificada para nenhum emprego. Não tinha nada que fazer em um mundo que parecia obcecado pelos títulos universitários. Além disso, não contava com experiência profissional e assim era um problema conseguir referências.

Bella tinha vinte e oito anos e levava mais de uma década cuidando de sua mãe doente. A relação de seus pais se deteriorou por causa da enfermidade e seu pai partiu de casa. Depois de um ano, tinha cessado todo contato entre eles. Seu irmão, Mike, que era dez anos mais velho que ela, era engenheiro. Vivia no estrangeiro e só fazia visita ocasionais.

Casado agora e instalado na Nova Zelândia, Mike que voltou para o funeral de sua mãe uns meses antes quase lhe tinha parecido um estranho. Mas quando seu irmão se inteirou de que ele era o único beneficiário do testamento se sentiu tão aliviado, que lhe falou francamente de seus problemas econômicos. De fato, havia-lhe dito que o dinheiro da venda da casa seria um salva-vidas para ele. Sabendo que tinha que manter os seus três filhos, Bella nem sequer lhe recordou que seria um salva-vidas para ele, mas ela não receberia nem um centavo. Então, não sabia que lhe ia resultar tão difícil encontrar trabalho ou alojamento.

O silêncio da paisagem coberta de neve foi quebrado então pelo ruído de um motor na distância. Sorrindo, Bella se aproximou da estrada para chamar a atenção do condutor...

Edward não viu a mulher enquanto fazia a curva e logo não ficou mais remédio que dar um giro brusco no volante. O carro patinou no gelo, deu uma volta sobre si mesmo e se deslizou pela estrada até se chocar contra uma árvore...

Com os ouvidos lhe retumbando pelo terrível rangido do metal, Bella ficou onde estava imóvel. Incrédula e boquiaberta observou ao condutor, um homem alto e pálido, sair do carro a toda velocidade. Movia-se tão rapidamente como seu carro, foi o primeiro que pensou.

— Afaste-se! —gritou-lhe ele, pois o forte aroma de gasolina lhe tinha alertado do perigo. — Afaste-se daí!

O carro se incendiou e Bella tentou afastar-se, mas o homem agarrou em seu braço para afastá-la mais rapidamente. Atrás deles, o tanque de gasolina explodiu e a força da explosão a levantou do chão. O estranho evitou a queda segurando-a pela cintura, mas a deitou na borda e se colocou em cima dela para protegê-la.

Sem fôlego, Bella ficou no chão, tentando respirar enquanto pensava que aquele homem lhe tinha salvado a vida. Quando levantou o olhar, encontrou-se com uma pele clara e uns exóticos olhos de cor dourada, muito brilhantes.

Tinha a roupa empapada, mas o que lhe importava naquele momento era saber por que esses olhos lhe resultavam tão familiares. Quando menina tinha visitado um zoológico no que havia um leão em sua jaula, furioso e frustrado. Com os olhos brilhantes, desafiando a todos aqueles que ousassem olhá-lo, o animal passeava por sua humilhante cela com uma dignidade que a Bella lhe tinha quebrado o coração.

— Se machucou? — perguntou ele, com uma voz rouca de profundo sotaque mediterrâneo que lhe produziu calafrios.

Bella negou com a cabeça. O fato de que a tivesse esmagado contra a borda cheia de neve não tinha importância em comparação com esses olhos. Tinha os cílios muito longos, um rosto angular e muito masculino que possuía uma beleza hipnótica.

Edward observou os olhos mais lindos que tinha visto. Estava convencido de que não podiam ser de verdade dessa cor marrom, parecia chocolate quente e suspeitava também do brilhante cabelo marrom que emoldurava seu rosto oval.

— Que demônios fazia em meio da estrada?

— Importar-lhe-ia afastar-se? — murmurou Bella.

Edward se afastou murmurando algo em seu idioma. Não se tinha dado conta de que estava em cima da mulher responsável pela destruição de seu carro. Quando tomou sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se, lhe ocorreu um pensamento estranho: tinha a pele tão branca, suave e tentadora como a nata.

— Não estava no meio da estrada... Temi que passasse de longe sem ver-me — explicou Bella, tremendo de frio.

O homem era muito alto, tão alto, que tinha que jogar a cabeça para trás para falar com ele.

— Estava no meio da estrada — insistiu Edward. — Tive que virar o volante para não atropelá-la.

Bella olhou o carro, que seguia ardendo. Era evidente que em pouco tempo só ficariam um montão de ferros queimados. Era um modelo esportivo e, certamente, muito caro. E que tentasse culpá-la pelo acidente a fez sentir um calafrio de ansiedade.

— Sinto muito pelo seu carro — se desculpou, para evitar conflitos. Tendo crescido em uma família com fortes personalidades, estava acostumada a assumir o papel de pacificadora.

Edward olhou os patéticos restos de sua Ferrari, que só tinha dirigido duas vezes, e logo olhou à garota. Sua roupa era vulgar. De média estatura, era o que seu pai teria chamado uma «garota sã» e o que suas delgadas amigas, que desfrutavam metendo umas com outras, haveriam descrito como «gorda». Mas então recordou o quão feminina que lhe tinham parecido suas curvas enquanto estava com o sexo sobre ela e sentiu um calafrio de desejo.

— É uma pena que não pudesse evitar a árvore — seguiu Bella.

— Evitar você era minha prioridade, senhorita —replicou ele, irritado ante o que via como um velado ataque a seus dotes como condutor. — E nesse intento, poderia ter morrido.

O calafrio de desejo tinha desaparecido. Edward o atribuiu ao golpe contra a árvore que, certamente, tinha-o privado de julgamento e causado que sua libido lhe gastasse uma má passada. Essa garota devia ser a menos atrativa que tinha conhecido em sua vida.

— Mas felizmente, nós dois devemos agradecer por...

— Deus! Explique-me por que devo eu agradecer neste momento — a interrompeu ele. Seguia nevando e a neve começava a tingir seu cabelo de branco. — Está nevando, começa a anoitecer, meu carro favorito ficou reduzido a cinzas junto com meu celular e estou no meio de uma estrada deserta com uma estranha.

— Mas estamos vivos. Nenhum dos dois resultou ferido —assinalou Bella, tentando dissimular que lhe tocavam castanholas os dentes.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro. Estava perdido no meio de uma estrada deserta com a Pollyanna.

— Posso usar seu celular?

— Sinto muito, não tenho celular.

— Então suponho que vive perto daqui... Onde está sua casa? —perguntou ele, olhando ao redor.

— Não vivo por aqui. Nem sequer sei onde estou.

Edward enrugou o cenho, como se acabasse de lhe confessar algo terrível.

— Como pode ser isso?

— Não sou daqui —explicou Bella. — É que me trouxeram para uma entrevista de trabalho. Logo comecei a andar e... Pensei que não estaria longe da estrada...

— Quanto tempo leva caminhando?

— Um par de horas. Mas não vi nenhuma casa. Por isso não queria que você passasse sem me ver. Estava um pouco preocupada...

Edward se precaveu de que estava tremendo. Tinha o casaco ensopado.

— Por que está tão molhada?

— Há um riacho por aí atrás... Não o tinha visto até que caí nele.

Ele a estudou, muito sério.

— Deveria ter dito isso antes. Com esta temperatura, poderia acabar sofrendo hipotermia... E eu não quero problemas.

— Não vou lhe dar nenhum problema —replicou ela.

— Vi um celeiro um pouco mais atrás. Deveríamos nos cobrir ali...

— Não, sério, estou bem. Assim que começar a caminhar outra vez me passará o frio —murmurou Bella.

Mas Edward viu que lhe começavam a pôr os lábios azuis.

— Não entrará em calor até que se tire essa roupa molhada —disse, tomando-a no braço.

A idéia de tirar a roupa diante de um completo estranho era simplesmente absurda, mas lhe surpreendeu sua resposta imediata ao que via como uma emergência. Em um segundo, o estranho tinha esquecido o carro destroçado para lhe dar uma mão.

Não era essa uma típica resposta masculina? Embora não eram tão comuns como os homens gostavam de acreditar, pensou Bella. Nem seu pai nem seu irmão a tinham ajudado nunca. De fato, os dois homens de sua vida tinham fugido dos sacrifícios que exigia a enfermidade de sua mãe. Bella teve que aceitar que nenhum dos dois era suficientemente forte para estar à altura e como ela sim o estava, não tinha sentido culpá-los por sua debilidade.

— Como se chama? —perguntou-lhe. — Eu me chamo Isabella Swan

— Edward —respondeu ele, tomando-a pela cintura para ajudá-la a saltar uma pedra.

—Ah, obrigada — ao Bella surpreendeu que tivesse tanta força.

Não recordava que nenhum homem a tivesse tomado nos braços desde que tinha dez anos. Mas nunca esqueceria as cruéis brincadeiras de seus companheiros por suas «generosas proporções», nada parecidas com as das garotas mais populares do colégio.

Quando estava a ponto de escorregar sobre um montão de neve, Edward a segurou pelo braço.

— Tome cuidado.

Bella tinha os pés congelados e lhe resultava difícil caminhar. O edifício de pedra parecia cada vez mais perto e fez um esforço, mas a neve era tão profunda que lhe resultava impossível saber onde punha os pés.

Irritado, Edward a tomou nos braços para fazer os últimos metros.

— Me deixe no chão, por favor... Far-se-á mal nas costas... Peso muito e...

— Não pesa muito. Além disso, se cair poderia quebrar uma perna.

— E você não quer problemas, já sei —suspirou Bella enquanto a deixava no chão.

Dentro do celeiro estavam a salvo da tormenta, felizmente, mas antes que pudesse reagir, Edward lhe estava tirando o casaco e a jaqueta de uma vez.

— Mas...

— Tire-a roupa e ponha meu casaco —a interrompeu ele.

Bella ficou vermelha, mas aceitou o casaco. Era muito prática para discutir.

— Vou tentar acender um fogo —disse Edward.

O melhor seria deixá-la no celeiro com uma boa fogueira enquanto ele procurava um telefone. Sairia dali mais rápido por sua conta.

Havia grande quantidade de lenha empilhada contra um muro e Bella se escondeu ali para tirar a roupa com mãos trêmulas. Tirar as calças lhe resultou difícil porque tinha os dedos gelados e o tecido ensopado se colava a suas pernas. Tirou-se o pulôver com a mesma dificuldade e logo, tremendo violentamente, o sutiã, a calcinha e as botas de cano longo, vestiu o casaco do estranho. Chegava-lhe até os pés e parecia uma menina com a roupa de um adulto. O forro de seda lhe fez sentir um calafrio, mas o peso do pano lhe dava calor...

Edward estava colocando troncos no centro do celeiro. De novo, sentiu-se impressionada por sua rapidez e eficácia. Era um homem de recursos, pensou. Não se queixava, simplesmente fazia o que tinha que fazer. Certamente, tinha escolhido um ganhador para ficar atirada na estrada.

Bella o estudou, admirando o elegante corte de cabelo, o muito caro e bem talhado terno cinza que usava, com uma camisa escura e uma gravata de seda. Parecia um executivo, um homem sofisticado, o tipo de homem com o que lhe teria dado reparo falar em circunstâncias normais.

— Temos um pequeno problema... Eu não fumo.

— Ah, acredito que posso lhe ajudar — se ofereceu Bella, tirando um isqueiro da bolsa. — Eu tampouco fumo, mas pensei que meu futuro chefe poderia fumar e... Bom, não queria mostrar uma atitude de censura.

Enquanto escutava aquela surpreendente declaração, Edward descobriu que aquela garota não era a menos atrativa que tinha conhecido em sua vida. Justamente o contrário. No interior do celeiro, seu cabelo marrom avermelhado parecia quase de fogo em contraste com o pescoço escuro do casaco. Tinha as bochechas rosadas e os olhos brilhantes. Estava sorrindo e quando sorria todo seu rosto se iluminava. Perdida dentro de seu casaco resultava-lhe estranhamente atrativa...

— Tome —disse ela, lhe oferecendo o isqueiro.

— Efjaristó — agradeceu Edward, perguntando-se por que gostava dessa estranha. Era clara e baixa, quando lhe gostavam das loiras de pernas longas.

— Parakaló... De nada —respondeu Bella, movendo os pés para entrar em calor. — Você é grego?

Edward a olhou, surpreso.

— Sim.

Ia meio nua debaixo de seu casaco, por isso a encontrava atrativa, disse a si mesmo, tentando afastar o olhar.

— Eu adoro a Grécia... Bom, só estive lá uma vez, mas me pareceu um país precioso — seguiu Bella. — Você está acostumado a fazer fogo, não?

— Pois não —respondeu ele, cortante. — Mas não terá que ser Einstein para fazer uma fogueira.

Bella ficou ruborizada. E quando Edward viu sua expressão foi como se lhe tivessem dado uma patada no estômago. Desde quando era tão grosseiro? Por que não a tratava com um pouco mais de delicadeza?

— Perdoe-me. Sou homem de poucas palavras, mas você é boa companhia —lhe assegurou.

Sorrindo como uma colegial, ela colocou as mãos pelas mangas do casaco.

— De verdade?

— De verdade —murmurou ele, surpreso e quase comovido por sua resposta a mais simples das adulações.

A pobre tinha tanto frio, que seus calafrios eram visíveis. Quando a lenha começou a arder, Edward estirou seu um metro noventa e cinco e se aproximou.

— Há uma garrafinha no bolso esquerdo. Tome um gole ou ficará gelada.

— Eu não estou acostumada ao álcool, não posso...

— Tome um gole, não seja tola —sorriu ele, tirando a bebida do casaco.

Bella tomou um trago e ficou a tossir.

— Vejo que o dizia a sério.

Ela respirou profundamente, movendo os pés.

— Sim, mas é que tenho um frio...

Edward abriu os braços.

— Venha, aproxime-se. Pense em mim como se fosse uma manta.

— Não, eu não posso...

— Não passa nada, senhorita. Demorará um momento em entrar em calor.

Bella levantou uns olhos tão marrons como chocolate liquido.

— Sim, suponho...

— Usa lentes de contato de cor? —interrompeu-a Edward, franzindo o cenho ante a estupidez da pergunta.

— Lentes de contato de cor? Mas se nem sequer posso comprar maquiagem — os nervos de Bella a traíram quando deu um passo torpe para ele. De repente, seu coração tinha começado a dar saltos e apenas se atrevia a respirar.

— Tem uma pele perfeita, não precisa de maquiagem —disse Edward com voz rouca, esmagando-a contra seu peito. Tão perto, não podia deixar de notar a suavidade de suas curvas. Apesar dos esforços que fazia por controlar sua reação masculina, sua libido estava a cem por hora.

Bella não podia pensar esmagada contra aquele torso masculino. Quando levantou a cara, seus olhos se encontraram e sentiu que lhe pesavam as pernas, que tinha uma estranha tensão na pélvis. O homem inclinou a cabeça e ela imaginou o que ia acontecer antes que acontecesse... Mas ainda sem acreditar que fosse fazê-lo.

Edward capturou sua boca com urgência. O beijo a devastou, longo, interminável, sua língua explorando o interior de sua boca. Estava sem defesa contra essa selvagem sensação, porque seu corpo despertou, de repente, à vida. A tensão que sentia no ventre se converteu em uma espiral de calor que a percorreu inteira com efeitos explosivos. Só o desejo de respirar venceu a esse perverso calor quando teve que afastar-se para levar oxigênio a seus pulmões.

Edward a olhava com os olhos obscurecidos.

— Deus mio... Não tinha intenção... Não deveria havê-la tocado, sinto muito.

— És casado? —perguntou Bella.

— Não.

— Noivo? —Bella já não tinha frio. Todo seu corpo era como um forno.

— Não —respondeu ele, enrugando o cenho.

— Então, não tem que desculpar-se —declarou Bella, sem fôlego, tentando evitar seu olhar. O que ele lhe tinha feito sentir era uma revelação para ela e a tinha deixado incrivelmente vulnerável e confusa.

Seu primeiro beijo de verdade e ele se desculpava. Seria horrível confessar que a tinha excitado que se quisesse voltar a fazê-lo, tinha o caminho livre.

Bella ficou vermelha até a raiz do cabelo... De onde tinha saído esse pensamento tão desavergonhado?

— Sinto muito, incomodei-a —disse Edward.

Ela o olhou, com os olhos brilhantes como águas marinhas.

— Não, não me incomodou.

Experimentava muitas sensações diferentes, mas não estava molesta; surpreendida, sim. Aturdida e emocionada também. Tinha vivido durante muitos anos em um mundo isento de emoções. Edward era o mais emocionante que lhe tinha acontecido e era tão grande sua fascinação, que lhe doía negar o prazer de olhá-lo.

— Pensava deixá-la aqui sozinha... —começou a dizer ele, estupefato por sua falta de controle.

— Por que? —interrompeu-o ela, assustada.

— Para procurar um telefone. Tem que haver alguma casa por aqui.

— Mas estou usando seu casaco... Será melhor esperar até que se faça de dia —murmurou Bella, olhando pela janela. Os flocos de neve se formavam redemoinhos com o vento e já nem sequer podia ver a estrada.

Nervosa, ficou de cócoras para esquentar as mãos frente à fogueira.

— Me fale de sua entrevista - a convidou Edward, precavendo-se de seu atordoamento. — Que tipo de trabalho está procurando?

—Acompanhante de uma anciã, mas ao final não me têm feito a entrevista - suspirou ela. — Quando cheguei a casa, disseram-me que um familiar tinha ido viver com a senhora e que o posto já não estava livre.

— E não se incomodaram em chamá-la para cancelar a entrevista?

— Não.

— E a deixaram ir, com esta tormenta de neve? —exclamou Edward, furioso.

— Perguntei-lhes por que não me tinham chamado, mas a senhora com quem falei me disse que ela não tinha nada que ver porque não tinha posto o anúncio —suspirou Bella, encolhendo-se de ombros. — Assim é a vida.

— Você é muito boa. Por que queria um trabalho desse estilo?

— Não estou capacitada para fazer outra coisa... Ao menos, no momento — Bella queria um teto e um trabalho fixo antes de poder fazer o que era sua grande ambição: estudar desenho. — Também necessito alojamento e esse trabalho me teria vindo muito bem. Aonde você ia?

— A Londres.

— Por que me beijou?

Resultava difícil saber qual dos dois ficou mais surpreso por essa pergunta: Bella, que não tinha pensado antes de falar ou Edward, a quem nunca lhe tinha exigido explicar suas motivações.

— Por que você acha?

Bella se olhou as mãos.

— Não tenho nem idéia... Perguntei por curiosidade.

— Você é muito sexy.

Ela levantou o olhar.

— Fala sério?

— Sim. E sou um perito, lhe asseguro —respondeu Edward, sem vacilar.

Bella sorriu. Gostava de sua franqueza. De modo que tinha êxito com as mulheres... Normal. Era um homem muito bonito e devia ter garotas fazendo fila.

Mas estava mais interessada pelo que havia dito antes. Embora parecesse um milagre, havia dito que lhe parecia sexy. Bella se via a si mesmo como uma garota bem normal... e um pouco gordinha. Levava toda a vida desejando ser magra. Para isso, fazia dietas, exercício... Seu peso variava de mês em mês, mas nunca tinha conseguido a figura que desejava. Inclusive sua mãe estava acostumada a lamentar que tivesse tão bom apetite.

Entretanto, Edward, um homem muito bonito, a achava sexy. E o tinha provado sucumbindo a uns encantos que ela não acreditava possuir. Bella pensou que o quereria para sempre por lhe permitir, embora só fosse uma vez, sentir-se como uma mulher bonita. Tinha esperado o que lhe parecia uma eternidade para ouvir essas palavras e de verdade acreditou que morreria sem as ouvir.

— A que se dedica? —perguntou-lhe.

— Investimentos.

— Ou seja, que está todo o dia diante de um computador fazendo números... Suponho que será um pouco aborrecido, não? Mas, enfim, alguém tem que fazê-lo.

Edward tinha conhecido a muitas mulheres que fingiam interesse pelas finanças só para impressioná-lo. Bella, entretanto, fazia justamente o contrário.

— Quer chocolate? —perguntou ela então, tirando da bolsa uma enorme barra de chocolate.

— Sim, antes que se derreta —riu Edward, tomando a barra de chocolate que Bella, sem querer, tinha posto muito perto da fogueira.

Mas ao recordar o sabor de seus lábios a risada desapareceu, substituída por um perturbador desejo de voltar a beijá-la. Tomou uma parte de chocolate, mas em lugar de comê-lo o pôs entre seus lábios.

— OH — Bella fechou os olhos. — Que rico.

Edward ficou transfigurado por sua expressão. Não podia afastar os olhos dela. Perguntou-se se reagiria assim na cama... Tentava controlar aquele absurdo ataque de desejo, mas sua normalmente disciplinada libido se comportava como um trem a ponto de descarrilar.

— Faria qualquer coisa por um pedaço de chocolate...

Não terminou a frase ao ver o brilho nos olhos do homem. Reconhecendo o desejo nesses olhos, inclinou-se para frente, sem pensá-lo sequer, para procurar seus lábios. Com um gemido rouco, Edward ficou de joelhos no chão e a beijou até que começou a lhe dar voltas à cabeça.

— Eu te compraria chocolate todos os dias — disse ele absurdamente.

— Não queria... não queria que fosse uma provocação —murmurou Bella.

— Eu sei —sorriu ele, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos. — Mas que seja tão sincera me parece muito refrescante —acrescentou, tutelando.

— Outras pessoas pensam que sou muito extrovertida.

— Eu não conheço muita gente assim. E te desejo tanto que me dói... É a primeira vez que me passa isto.

Bella sentiu como se estivesse fora de si mesma. Era como se aquele beijo se converteu em um aliem dentro de seu corpo. Sentia-se provocadora, feliz e tão tentadora como Cleopatra. Tantos anos reprimindo estoicamente seus desejos, vendo passar a vida, controlando os desejos e sonhos que povoavam sua fecunda imaginação, escondendo-os depois de uma fachada de pessoa prática... e por fim podiam voar livres. Edward era sua fantasia feita realidade.

— A mim também —conseguiu dizer.

Ele começou a desabotoar o casaco e logo se deteve, com um brilho de confusão nos olhos. Não sabia como tinham chegado a essa situação, mas não estava preparado para deter-se.

— Tornamo-nos loucos...

Bella se agarrou às lapelas de sua jaqueta.

— Cala... não estrague tudo.

Edward a deitou de costas e desabotoou o casaco.

— me diga quando devo parar...

Sem intenção alguma de detê-lo, Bella tremia desfrutando de suas carícias. Durante vinte e oito anos tinha sido boa e, por uma vez, durante uma noite, ia ser má e, além disso, ia desfrutar.

Edward abriu seu casaco e deixou escapar uma espécie de rugido ao ver seus brancos seios à luz da fogueira.

— Tem um corpo incrível.

Ela o olhou, com uma mescla de vergonha e desejo, para ver se lhe estava tirando o sarro. Não, em seus olhos de cor âmbar envelhecido via sinceridade. Com reverência, ele começou a brincar com seus delicados mamilos, que já tinham começado a endurecer-se. Por dentro, Bella sentia que estava queimando. Em uns segundos, seu mundo inteiro se centrou naquele homem e no que lhe estava fazendo.

Ele começou a acariciar seus mamilos com a língua e o calafrio interior se fez tão poderoso, que Bella não podia estar quieta. Sua pele era incrivelmente sensível e a umidade entre suas pernas a envergonhava e a excitava ao mesmo tempo.

— Edward... —murmurou seu nome, até que ele a tocou onde queria que a tocasse.

A sensação foi eletrizante e a levou a um lugar que nunca tinha estado, onde o único que importava eram suas carícias e o desejo que nascia com elas. Bella se moveu, envolveu-se nele, perdida no aroma de sua pele, de seu cabelo, na dureza de seu corpo masculino.

— Não posso esperar... —confessou-lhe Edward, a paixão rompendo as barreiras de seu poderoso controle, excitado como não tinha estado nunca, se despindo rapidamente.

Com um gemido rouco, enterrou-se em sua úmida cova e... encontrou-se com uma inesperada resistência.

— É virgem? —murmurou, atônito.

— Não pare... —disse ela, enredando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Edward se movia com um ritmo frenético, tão primitivo como as sensações que experimentava. A excitação a levou ao êxtase, a um lugar onde só importava o prazer. Depois, sentiu-se assombrosamente feliz, emocionada.

Ele a olhou um momento e logo voltou a abotoar o casaco, beijando sua testa.

— É muito doce... mas deveria me haver dito que eu era o primeiro.

— Isso é meu assunto —murmurou Bella, enterrando a cara em seu peito.

— Mas agora é assunto meu também — insistiu Edward, levantando seu queixo com um dedo para olhá-la nos olhos. — Acredito que, em um futuro muito próximo, decidirá te mudar a Londres. E eu serei seu amante.

— Por quê? — perguntou Bella, embora não podia dissimular sua alegria.

Ele sorriu, seguro de si mesmo.

— Porque lhe pedirei isso e você não poderá resistir.

Com o coração pulsando como uma bola de borracha dentro de seu peito, Bella sorriu. Em seus olhos havia um brilho de calidez, de generosidade, o traço mais importante de seu caráter.


	3. capitulo dois

**Capítulo II**

QUASE dois anos depois, Bella estava em um luxuoso café de Londres, esperando a chegada de sua amiga Vanessa.

Seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali, centrados no Edward. Perguntava-se como iriam celebrar o segundo aniversário daquele primeiro encontro. Procurando um celeiro abandonado em meio da neve? Não, essa não seria boa idéia, pensou, sorrindo para si mesma. Ao Edward não gostava do frio e tinha pouca tolerância para os inconvenientes.

— Sinto chegar tarde —se desculpou uma magra ruiva de olhos castanhos, deixando uma câmara fotográfica sobre a mesa.

— Não tem importância.

— Querida, se deixar que te siga crescendo o cabelo —disse Vanessa então, assinalando a juba marrom que quase lhe chegava à cintura — as pessoas vão pensar que quer ser Rapunzel.

— Como? —exclamou Bella, surpreendida.

— Rapunzel, já sabe, a do conto de fadas. A que trancaram em uma torre e que deixou o cabelo comprido para usá-lo como escada —riu sua amiga. — Desgraçadamente para ela, não foi um príncipe azul o que subiu pela escada a resgatá-la... a não ser a bruxa. Advirto-lhe isso.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada. Estava acostumada à forma de ver a vida de sua sofisticada amiga. Filha de um famoso artista, Vanessa tinha sobrevivido a uma infância boêmia e instável para converter-se em uma fotógrafa de êxito. Mas seguia tendo cicatrizes infligidas por uns pais que tinham vivido vistas tempestuosas.

— Que tal seu príncipe azul? — brincou Vanessa, depois de pedir um café.

— Edward está muito bem. Muito ocupado, é obvio, mas me chama todos os dias quando está fora do país...

— Seu celular é o equivalente a uma cadeia —brincou sua amiga. — Acredito recordar que, se o desligar, pede-te explicações por triplicado.

— Não, mulher, o que acontece é ele que gosta de saber onde estou. Preocupa-se comigo —replicou Bella. — Sabe que, dentro de dez dias, Edward e eu teremos estado juntos por dois anos?

— Ah, que bom. O homem que não se compromete jamais está procurando uma medalha de ouro. Poderia te dedicar a escrever colunas de fofoca... mas, claro, o mundo teria que saber que existe e, infelizmente, é um segredo bem escondido.

— Edward não suporta a atenção dos meios de comunicação e sabe que tampouco eu gosto. Estou contente de permanecer na sombra —murmurou Bella, dizendo a si mesmo, por costume, que o tempo que tinha para desfrutar com o Edward seria tempo perdido se devia compartilhá-lo com os jornalistas. — Agora mesmo, estou tentando encontrar uma forma especial de celebrar nosso aniversário...

— Edward não fez nenhum esforço por celebrá-lo o ano passado, não é verdade?

— Não se lembrava de que levávamos um ano juntos. Deveria havê-lo recordado...

— E o que disse quando o recordou?

— Nada.

— Então, deixa que te dê um conselho —suspirou Vanessa. — Se quer seguir com o Edward Cullen, resista ao desejo de celebrar seu segundo aniversário.

— Por quê?

— Lhe recordar que levam juntos dois anos poderia fazer soprar o frio vento da mudança.

— O que tenta dizer? —exclamou Bella, angustiada.

Vanessa apertou os lábios.

— Olhe, eu acredito que está perdendo o tempo com esse homem. Nem sequer se incomodou em aparecer no dia que lhe deram o prêmio na escola de desenho.

— Porque seu vôo tinha chegado com atraso.

— Não me diga? Não é isso, Bella. É que não tem interesse em sua vida, a menos que lhe afete diretamente.

— Edward não é um artista nem tem nada que ver com a moda. Não espero que se interesse pelas bolsas que desenho...

— Por que não? Isso é o que faria qualquer um —a interrompeu sua amiga. — Não a apresentou a ninguém, nem a sua família, nem a seus amigos... Se te levar a algum lugar, tem que ser um onde não lhe incomodem os paparazzi e onde ninguém possa vê-lo contigo. Vive sua vida e tem a ti em uma jaula. Por que não te enfrenta com a verdade, Bella? É sua amante e...

— Isso não é verdade! Edward não me mantém. Eu não aceito seu dinheiro —a interrompeu Bella. — Bom, vivo em seu apartamento, mas pagamento todos meus gastos e não aceito presentes caros.

— Mas não é o que você pense, é o que pensa ele e como te trata...

— Edward me trata muito bem, Vanessa.

Sua amiga deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Como não vai tratar te bem? Estas louca por ele e Edward sabe disso e o utiliza. Mas deixou bem clara as regras desde o começo...

— Não, nunca houve regras. Não sou sua amante... nunca serei sua amante —a interrompeu Bella, apertando os lábios.

— Falou do futuro? Amor, casamento, filhos?

Ela fez uma careta.

— Querida, tem direito a perguntar onde vai sua relação —lhe aconselhou Vanessa, antes de mudar de assunto.

Depois, Bella não recordava do que tinham falado. Recordava ter sorrido muito para lhe deixar claro a sua amiga que não se sentia ofendida por seus comentários. Mas, na realidade, tinham-lhe feito mal... e lhe haviam dado que pensar. Umas horas antes, sentia-se feliz com sua vida e agora...

Vanessa não entendia as limitações que ela simplesmente aceitava sem discutir. Por amor.

Mas se via obrigada a reconhecer que o que havia dito era verdade. Não era uma opinião, era uma recontagem dos fatos.

Edward nunca a tinha levado a Grécia, até sabendo que ela queria visitar de novo esse país. Embora sua única irmã, Rosalie, estava casada com um inglês e vivia em Londres, nunca a tinha apresentado. Bella se dizia a si mesmo que, com o tempo, as coisas mudariam. Mas não tinha sido assim.

Também convenceu a si mesmo de que era irrelevante que Edward não a apresentasse a seus amigos, mas a verdade era que nunca lhe tinha dado opção.

Também era verdade que ele jamais tinha falado do futuro... ao menos, não de um futuro longínquo. Faziam planos de mês em mês porque isso era tudo o que lhe permitia sua avultada agenda. Nunca tinha mencionado o matrimônio ou os filhos. Quanto ao amor, estava acostumado a fazer comentários irônicos a respeito e Bella tentava evitar o tema.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto entrava no apartamento de cobertura que se converteu em seu lar. Edward não aceitava nenhum compromisso, mas isso não significava que fosse sua amante. Ou sim? Por natureza, Edward Cullen era um homem reservado e precavido...

Então outra dúvida a assaltou: como podia dizer que viviam juntos? Na realidade, ele seguia usando um duplex que tinha em Londres. Havia-lhe dito que era necessário porque estava mais perto de seu escritório. Além disso, seus parentes se alojavam ali quando estavam de visita em Londres. Mas Bella nunca o tinha visto.

De repente, via as bases de sua felicidade desaparecer como a areia banhada pelas ondas. Adorava Edward. Tinha acreditado que sua relação era maravilhosa, mas a franca opinião de Vanessa começava a destroçar essa confiança.

Como tinha podido estar tão cega?, perguntou-se. Seria possível que, como o duplex, ela só fosse um objeto útil para o Edward? Um objeto sexual.

O telefone começou a soar então e, depois de um momento de vacilação, Bella respondeu.

— Por que tem o celular desligado? Onde estava?

Era Edward, naturalmente.

— Tomando um café com a Vanessa... me esqueci de ligá-lo.

— Chegarei amanhã, às oito. Me conte algo.

É obvio, estaria tomando um café entre reunião e reunião e necessitava que ela preenchesse esse tempo livre. Estivesse no país que estivesse, chamava-a por telefone e esperava que Bella o entretivesse com seu bate-papo. Nunca lhe contava nada desagradável, nunca falava mal de ninguém, ela fazia favores a todo mundo, via tudo pelo lado positivo... E sempre lhe ocorriam coisas que comentar.

Mas aquele dia tinha a mente em branco.

— Do que quer falar?

— Me diga algo... que a roupa se corta para fomentar o negócio dos produtos dietéticos, as propriedades aditivas do chocolate, que dia faz, que inclusive os dias de chuva podem ser divertidos, as pessoas tão encantadoras que encontraste no vestíbulo, na rua, na loja... Estou acostumado a que me conte essas coisas.

Bella ficou rubra. Acreditava que era uma charlatona? O que via nela? Custou-lhe muito, mas conseguiu falar como se não passasse nada... enquanto se olhava ao espelho do corredor. A imagem que lhe devolvia era pouco aduladora. Como um homem como Edward podia estar interessado em uma mulher como ela?

«Pára, pára, pára», dizia-lhe uma vozinha. Decidida, deu-se a volta, jurando-se a si mesmo que a depressão não a levaria a geladeira.

Na Suíça, Edward pendurou o telefone com o cenho franzido. Bella parecia desgostosa. E ela nunca estava desgostosa. Justamente o contrário, era uma garota sempre alegre, sempre disposta a ver o lado positivo das coisas. Quando lhe acontecia algo, sempre o contava... Que problema podia ter?

Embora não sabia, Bella desfrutava de um discreto amparo vinte e quatro horas ao dia. Edward, como tantas pessoas de sua posição, tinha recebido ameaças. Preocupado porque ela se convertesse em objetivo, Edward tinha contratado uma equipe de profissionais para que velassem por sua segurança. Tinha pensado dizer-lhe mas temia que os guarda-costas a assustassem. Ela era tão amistosa, tão simpática com todo mundo, tão ingênua... Não queria mudar isso e decidiu que era melhor não contar-lhe. Por um momento, pensou perguntar à equipe de segurança onde tinha estado e com quem. Mas não, isso seria aproveitar-se da situação. Não tinha nenhum direito a fazê-lo.

Mesmo assim, que Bella lhe tivesse dado causa de ansiedade pela primeira vez fez que se voltasse para os executivos com gesto frio e cortante.

Bella sempre se arrumava para o Edward. Enquanto olhava em seu armário, dividiu-o mentalmente em três coleções de roupa: das três, só podia usar uma em qualquer momento. A primeira tinha desfrutado de um breve período de vida depois de uma dieta rigorosa, a segunda era a que tinha comprado quando voltou a engordar. A terceira era roupa longa, que podia vestir em qualquer ocasião sem temor de parecer muito «gordinha».

Enquanto tirava um vestido do cabide a cabeça começou a lhe dar voltas e teve que agarrar-se à porta do armário para não perder o equilíbrio. Não era a primeira vez que lhe passava, mas pensou que era devido a um resfriado que tinha sofrido uns meses antes e que não tinha podido curar de todo. Sem dúvida era isso e não gostava de perder o tempo indo ao médico.

Em uma hora, Edward estaria de novo com ela e se negava a atormentar-se com os comentários de Vanessa. Sua amiga só tinha querido pô-la em guarda porque estava preocupada, mas Bella sabia que Vanessa tinha tido várias relações mal sucedidas e que desconfiava dos homens em geral. Além disso, ela não conhecia o Edward, não sabia quão maravilhoso era.

Edward tentava afastar-se de certo tipo de imprensa e fazia todo o possível por manter sua vida privada em segredo. Não era fácil que Bella se zangasse, mas o tinha feito ao ler artigos que utilizavam velhas fotos e velhas histórias para seguir descrevendo ao Edward Cullen como um mulherengo frio e sem coração que, além disso, mostrava-se desumano nos negócios. Teria lido Vanessa esses artigos?

Enquanto se escovava o cabelo, pensava no homem que ela conhecia: generoso, forte, apaixonado... tudo o que tinha sonhado sempre.

As viagens turísticas o aborreciam, levava-a porque Bella adorava. Embora não gostava absolutamente, a tinha levado a Roma, a Paris e a um montão de cidades fabulosas para que pudesse explorar sua paixão pela história em sua companhia. Quando se sentia desanimada, assustada ou deprimida, ele estava a seu lado. Amava-o com toda sua alma por muitas razões. E seu lado mau? Não, não queria pensar nisso. Não queria arruinar sua felicidade.

Edward a chamou do aeroporto.

— Estou contando os segundos —lhe disse Bella.

Chamou-a da limusine quando ficou retido em um engarrafamento.

— Não posso suportar mais...

— Sabe quanto te senti falta? —perguntou Edward em sua última chamada enquanto entrava no elevador para subir ao apartamento de cobertura.

Para então, Bella estava nervosa. A porta se abriu e, ao vê-lo... deixou de pensar. Tremiam-lhe tanto os joelhos, que se apoiou na parede para estabilizar-se. Tudo em Edward a emocionava. Do ângulo orgulhoso de sua cabeça até a largura de seus ombros, suas pernas, tudo nele era espetacularmente masculino.

Era muito bonito e só tinha que entrar pela porta para que seu coração ameaçasse detendo-se.

Edward fechou a porta com o pé e a tomou entre seus braços. Por um segundo, Bella se perdeu na felicidade de tocá-lo, de cheirá-lo.

— Edward...

— Se pudesse viajar comigo, passaríamos mais tempo juntos —disse ele, com voz rouca. — Pensa. Poderia deixar suas tarefas artísticas estacionadas durante um tempo.

E perder sua independência... isso estava fora da questão.

— Não posso.

Contente de ter plantado outra semente, Edward a esmagou contra a parede. Ela sucumbiu ao atrativo de sua boca com o mesmo ardor que teria empregado em uma situação de vida ou morte. Sabia de maravilha, era como algo aditivo sem o que não poderia viver. Ele a pegou pela cintura, levantando-a para apertá-la descaradamente contra sua ereção.

— OH... —gemeu Bella, derretendo-se como o mel ao calor do sol.

Esmagada contra o corpo masculino, afastou a cara para procurar oxigênio quando recordou que tinha esquecido lhe recordar um ritual importante.

— O celular...

Edward ficou tenso.

— Ou o celular ou eu —lhe recordou ela.

Com uma mão, Edward tirou o celular da jaqueta e o jogou sobre a mesa do corredor. Logo, voltou a procurar sua boca com ânsia devoradora.

— Dessa vez, não vamos fazer no corredor.

Enjoada pela paixão, Bella só pôde assentir.

Decidido, Edward, pegou-a pela mão para levá-la ao quarto.

— Eu deixei o celular, assim terá que me compensar adequadamente, pethi mou.

Ela tinha as pernas trêmulas. O brilho sexual em seus olhos a aprisionava como uma cadeia. Uma cega onda de desejo a percorreu inteira.

Edward a olhou com ardente satisfação enquanto baixava o zíper do vestido azul turquesa, deixando ao descoberto o sutiã e a calcinha.

— É soberba —murmurou, com voz rouca de paixão.

Logo, tomando-a nos braços, depositou-a sobre a cama, seu carismático sorriso iluminando um rosto pelo geral sério.

— Não te mova.

— Não penso ir a nenhum lugar —murmurou Bella, seus olhos cravados nele como se tivesse um ímã enquanto ele tirava a jaqueta.

Era um homem fora de série. Alto, forte e incrivelmente bonito, emanava a força e a sensualidade de um predador. Bella sentia como se tivesse mariposas no estômago... e, entretanto, de uma vez, devia lutar contra a vergonha de estar deitada em uma cama, em roupa íntima, diante dele.

Não a tinham educado de uma forma liberal, mas quando Edward chegou a sua vida não só tinha atirado o livro das regras, tinha-o queimado.

Era importante para ele?, perguntou-se. Ou era algo temporal, algo que abandonaria sem olhar atrás quando se cansasse?

— Pensa em mim quando está fora de Londres? —perguntou-lhe.

Edward se deitou ao seu lado enquanto desabotoava sua camisa.

— Depois de duas semanas sem sexo? Esta semana pensei em ti ao menos uma vez por minuto —respondeu ele, rindo.

Bella ficou rubra. Mas o comentário não gostou absolutamente.

— Não me referia a isso.

Ele a apertou contra seu peito, com típica arrogância masculina.

— Não faça a um grego pergunta desse tipo. É minha amante, claro que penso em ti.

Quando começou a beijá-la, todas as dúvidas desapareceram desatou-se um incêndio entre suas pernas e uma onda de desejo a consumiu ao sentir o peso de seu corpo. Duas semanas sem o Edward eram como toda uma vida. Embora duvidava de seu amor por ela, não podia evitar refugiar-se em sua paixão. Suas peritas carícias a faziam gemer e, quando utilizou os dentes e a língua, começou a apertar-se contra ele sem pensar em nada mais.

Seu coração pulsava a toda velocidade, o ar logo que chegava a seus pulmões. A elementar masculinidade do Edward era irresistível. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que a excitava e, quando encontrou o casulo escondido entre seus cachos, com seus dedos peritos a levou ao topo de desejo ainda mais desesperador.

— Assim é como te imagino —murmurou, com crua satisfação. — Enlouquecida pelo prazer que te dou.

Enterrou-se nela com força e, delirante de desejo, Bella o recebeu, contraindo os músculos para não deixá-lo ir. Sua necessidade dele era dolorosamente intensa. Sua paixão a enlouquecia até o limite, mas logo começou a cair, a cair... até chegar a um estado de agitação que não tinha nada que ver com a sensação de felicidade que experimentava outras vezes. Seu corpo estava satisfeito, mas suas emoções não. Sem dar-se conta, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Bella afastou o cabelo de seu rosto.

— O que te passa?

— Nada —respondeu Bella. — Não sei por que estou chorando.

Ele a acariciou, pensativo. Se tivesse paciência, contaria-lhe o que acontecia. Bella era incapaz de lhe guardar um segredo.

— Sinto muito... suponho que me pus emotiva pensando em nosso aniversário — murmurou ela pouco depois.

— Que aniversário?

— Não sabe que dentro de uns dias fará dois anos que estamos juntos? —sorriu Bella, levantando a cabeça. — Quero que o celebremos.

Dois anos? Edward tentou dissimular sua reação ante a notícia. Tanto tempo levava com o Bella? Dois anos? Alguns casamentos não duravam tanto. Quando se tinha convertido em algo permanente? colocou-se na rotina de sua vida sem que se desse conta...

A vida de Bella estava tão imbricada na sua como as folhas de hera em uma árvore. Não era uma analogia muito inspirada, mas... Quando foi a última vez que se deitou com outra mulher? Dois anos. Tinha-lhe sido completamente fiel. Reconhecer isso fez que apertasse os dentes. Inexplicavelmente, infiltrou-se em sua liberdade como um exército invisível, condicionando sua vida de uma forma que lhe resultava completamente alheia. A surpresa o esfriou, como se estivesse na presença do inimigo.

— Eu não gosto de celebrar meus aniversários com mulheres —disse com os olhos brilhantes. — Eu não gosto dessas coisas sentimentais.

Bella ficou sem respiração. Não queria acreditar que Vanessa tinha tido razão, mas...

— Para mim é especial que tenha sido parte de minha vida durante tanto tempo.

Edward se encolheu de ombros.

— Passamos bem juntos e te aprecio no que vale, mas não acredito que seja apropriado celebrar aniversários. Não somos noivos.

Bella se sentiu como alguém parado em uma via quando o trem se aproximava a toda velocidade. Essas palavras esmagavam todos seus sonhos, todas suas ilusões.

De um salto, ele se levantou da cama para ir ao banheiro. Bella ficou deitada, atônita, com o coração partido. Diante de seus olhos, o homem que amava se converteu em um estranho aterrador de olhos frios e tom cortante.

Nervosa, levantou-se para vestir a bata azul que havia sobre uma cadeira, mas teve que voltar a sentar-se na cama porque a cabeça lhe dava voltas. Era esse estúpido enjôo outra vez. Possivelmente tivesse uma infecção de ouvido...

«Aprecio-te no que vale». O que significava isso? Que tinha calculado seu valor em termos de conveniência? Não, ele não era um homem sentimental e tampouco lhe importava ferir seus sentimentos, aparentemente. Devia estar muito seguro de sua relação para lhe proibir celebrar um aniversário. Mordendo os lábios, Bella amarrou o cinto da bata. Mas uma fúria desconhecida para ela começava a emergir em seu coração por causa da humilhante resposta.

Por outro lado, no banheiro, Edward se apoiava na parede da ducha, deixando que a água caísse sobre seu corpo. Normalmente, ficava na cama com Bella depois de fazer amor. Tomado por surpresa, tinha atuado sem tato algum. Furioso consigo mesmo, teria se encalacrado a golpes com a parede... Sua relação era quase perfeita. Bella nunca lhe exigia nada e não parecia ter mais ambição na vida que fazê-lo feliz. E o fazia de maravilha, teve que reconhecer. Não queria perdê-la, mas o que podia fazer com uma amante que não sabia que o era? Uma amante que queria celebrar aniversários como se fosse uma esposa.

Edward fez uma careta. O que lhe estava passando?

Provavelmente, raciocinou, sua amiga Vanessa fosse a responsável por aquela mudança. Era ela quem tinha destruído sua alegria? Quem se não? Bella lhe tinha repetido alguma vez os ácidos comentários de sua amiga sobre os homens. E tinha a impressão de que Vanessa o fritaria em azeite fervendo se tivesse oportunidade.

Que subestimasse sua relação com Bella o tirava de gonzo. Ele se sentia orgulhoso de como a tratava. Cuidava dela e era uma mulher feliz. Por que? Porque ele a mantinha afastada da dura realidade da vida. Inclusive conseguia que seus sonhos se fizessem realidade. Embora ela não o suspeitava, dezoito meses antes tinha usado suas influências para que entrasse em um curso de desenho na universidade. Graças a ele, tinha começado a desenhar bolsas que, em sua opinião, nenhuma mulher sensata deveria comprar. Recordou então a bolsa em forma de tomate... Mas o assunto era que Bella estava contente com sua vida... ou, ao menos, tinha-o estado até que a serpente entrou no paraíso.

Estava secando-se com a toalha quando Bella entrou no banheiro.

— Se não podermos celebrar aniversários, o que podemos celebrar? —perguntou-lhe, muito séria.

Edward ficou parado com a toalha na mão, as gotas de água enredando-se no pêlo escuro de seu torso. Não tinha esperado um segundo assalto. O primeiro o tinha tomado por surpresa.

— Não sei o que...

Bella se deu conta de que tinha um nó na garganta, um nó que crescia a cada segundo.

— Uma vez me disse que nada permanece igual, que tudo deve progredir —lhe recordou. — Disse que as coisas que permanecem estáticas morrem. Entretanto, nos dois últimos anos nós não mudamos absolutamente nada.

Nesse momento, Edward decidiu que devia guardar-se suas palavras para si mesmo.

Bella falava com o coração. Queria entender o que estava passando entre eles, precisava saber o que eram um para o outro.

— O que passa então, Edward? Onde vai nossa relação?

Que Bella submetesse a tal interrogatório exasperou ao Edward. Mas, decidido a cortar o mal pela raiz, atraiu-a para si e procurou sua boca com tal ansiedade, que a deixou tremendo, desconcertada.

— Vamos à cama? —murmurou.

Ela ficou pálida, como se a tivesse esbofeteado. Aparentemente, Edward acreditava que era muito fácil distraí-la.

— Essa é a resposta? Quero sentir que sou parte de sua vida, não só alguém com quem te deita...

Ele abriu os braços, suspirando.

— Mas é parte de minha vida!

— Se isso for verdade, por que não conheço seus amigos? Envergonha-te de mim?

— Quando estamos juntos, prefiro te ter para mim sozinho, pethi mou. Não vou pedir desculpas por isso —respondeu Edward. — Te Acalme. Está-te pondo nervosa...

— Não estou nervosa. Simplesmente, estamos tendo uma discussão —replicou ela, procurando dentro de si a tranqüilidade que fazia falta.

— Não penso discutir contigo.

— Outra coisa mais que te nega a fazer?

Nesse momento, começou a soar o telefone e Bella se alegrou da interrupção.

— Diga ao Edward que fique... —ouviu a voz da Elyssa.

— Um momento, por favor.

Se Rosalie não encontrava Edward no celular, não tinha nenhum problema em chamar o apartamento de cobertura. Os Cullen estavam muito unidos desde que seus pais morreram, quando Rosalie era uma adolescente, e ainda se apoiava muito em seu irmão. Mas não parecia saber quem era Bella, porque sempre lhe falava como se fosse alguma empregada.

Edward tomou o telefone.

— Sim? —murmurou. Mas olhava a Bella. Estava furioso com ela. Por que queria danificar o que havia entre eles? O diálogo telefônico continuou em grego. Bella entendia algo porque levava vários meses estudando esse idioma para lhe fazer uma surpresa. Rosalie estava lhe recordando a seu irmão que dava uma festa em sua casa a semana seguinte.

É obvio, Edward não a convidaria a essa festa. Ele não tinha pressa por incluí-la em seu círculo familiar ou de amizades. Era porque só a utilizava para o sexo?

Sexo fácil, sem complicações, com uma mulher que tinha sido o suficientemente tola para entregar-se desde o começo. Como ia queixar-se se Edward nunca lhe tinha prometido nada e não lhe tinha exigido promessa alguma?

Angustiada, Bella se afastou. Tinha vontades de chorar, mas não queria fazê-lo diante dele.

Entretanto, não podia deixar de lhe dar voltas à situação. Edward era um homem muito apaixonado, com um desejo insaciável. Mas lhe interessava mais seu trabalho que o prazer e uma mulher que exigia pouco era uma necessidade para ele. Sem dúvida, o tinha posto em bandeja. Não lhe exigia nada, não lhe montava uma cena quando chegava tarde, tinha aceito um papel secundário em sua vida...

Por que? Porque Edward era tudo o que ela não era, o que não seria nunca. Não tinha um problema de auto-estima, simplesmente não podia ignorar o fato de que Edward Cullen a superava em todos os sentidos. Era muito bonito, sofisticado, rico, o produto de um mundo privilegiado. Se chovia durante um dia do verão, por exemplo, levava-a em seu avião particular a alguma praia ensolarada. Tinha a capacidade de mudar as circunstâncias a seu desejo. Tinha recebido uma educação superior e era uma pessoa muito inteligente, um perfeccionista obsessivo, raramente satisfeito com os resultados, por melhor que fossem.

O que tinha ela que oferecer, em comparação? Estudos primários, uma família de classe média, uma inteligência normal e um físico também normal. Como se tinha atrevido a sonhar que algum dia Edward Cullen se apaixonaria por ela? Como tinha podido acreditar que um dia ia casar-se com um homem assim? Entretanto, tinha sonhado precisamente isso. Amava ao Edward, amava-o com todo seu coração, de forma obsessiva. E, desde o começo, esse tinha sido o problema. Amava-o tanto, que era incapaz de usar o sentido comum para controlar sua relação com um homem tão impressionante.

Bella levantou o queixo, orgulhosa. Possivelmente Edward estivesse satisfeito com sua relação, mas ela não. Ela queria uma relação com futuro. Ficava doente só de pensar em lhe dizer adeus, mas se para ele era só uma companheira de cama ocasional, teria que fazê-lo.

Custasse o que custasse.

Por outro lado, não teria eleito o pior momento para mencionar um tema que para o Edward era controvertido? Provavelmente a palavra «aniversário» o horrorizasse. Provavelmente estava tirando as coisas de gonzo, provavelmente só se estava deixando levar pelas palavras de Vanessa...

Ali estava, discutindo com o Edward pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram naquela estrada solitária, pondo em perigo sua relação. Bella teve que apertar os punhos para conter as lágrimas. O que lhe passava? Sentia tantas emoções dentro dela, que não podia conter... Nervosa, respirou profundamente, tentando recuperar a tranqüilidade que tinha sido sempre parte de sua natureza.

— Bella... —Edward entrou no salão de cueca e a encontrou frente à janela. Aproximando-se de duas pernadas, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos. — Você gostaria de ir à festa de minha irmã a semana que vem?

Atônita, ela levantou o olhar.

— Diz a sério? Claro que eu gostaria de ir!

Ao ver o brilho de felicidade em seus olhos castanhos e esse sorriso tão generoso que iluminava sua cara, Edward se alegrou. Fazia bem. Um fim de semana em Paris teria comprometido seus princípios no que se referia a aniversários. Que Rosalie apenas fosse a fixar-se em Bella entre tantos convidados era irrelevante. Não havia razão para que não fosse à festa, mas não tinha intenção de converter esse convite em um costume.

Algum dia, para cumprir com sua obrigação como herdeiro da família Cullen, teria um herdeiro. Por isso, devia fazer uma distinção clara entre sua vida pública e sua vida privada. E ser discreto. A Bella doeria, naturalmente, mas quanto mais tempo fizesse parte de sua vida, mais difícil lhe resultaria separar-se dele e mais facilmente se acostumaria a aceitar as inevitáveis restrições, pensou Edward, decidido.

Com o coração acelerado, Bella apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Sentia-se como uma tola por sua falta de fé. Evidentemente, deveria ter falado antes com ele. Possivelmente Edward só necessitava um empurrãozinho na direção adequada.

— E agora... —disse ele, levantando seu rosto com um dedo. Seu olhar escuro a excitava. Excitou-se inclusive antes de que beijasse seus lábios abertos com um ânsia devastadora, antes de que a tomasse nos braços para levá-la de volta ao dormitório.


	4. capitulo três

Capítulo 2

Bom dia pessoal, como prometido postei um capitulo fresquinho para vocês.

Em primeiro lugar veio a amante, em segundo a Bella e o barão.

O próximo poste novamente será vocês quem decidirão, se eu tiver cinco comentários eu posto um novo capitulo da Amante, quando comentarem os dez comentários que pedi em laços de vingança, haverá um novo poste.

Vou tentar atualizar as outras o mais rápido que eu puder, se comentarem eu posto mais rápido, e eu tenho cumprido minhas promessas.

Capitulo três

AO entrar na impressionante mansão que Rosalie cullen e seu marido, Emmet Mcartney, tinham reformado sem reparar em gastos, Bella se estirou o vestido negro com mãos suadas.

A festa estava em todo seu apogeu porque ao Edward não gostava de chegar cedo a nenhum lugar. Bella estava muito nervosa e tentava conter o desejo de pegar-se a ele. Tinha lhe dado tanto medo usar um vestido que não fosse adequado, que optou por uma cor segura, o negro, mas as mulheres usavam todas as cores do arco íris e se sentia um pouco insípida. Além disso, seu plano de passar todo o dia arrumando-se tinha sido interrompido quando Edward chegou ao apartamento de cobertura três horas antes do previsto.

Pelo visto, cancelou uma reunião. E o dolorido entre suas pernas era a testemunha de seu entusiasmo... do que Edward se aproveitou para desfrutar desse tempo extra com ela.

Uma jovem loira se aproximou do Bella, surpreendida.

— É você, não? Você é a garota que vende bolsas na feira do Camden, não é verdade?

— Parece-me que se equivoca —respondeu Edward com um tom que teria deixado mudo a qualquer um.

Bella pigarreou. A garota se pôs vermelha.

— Sim, sou eu —lhe disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— A minha mãe adorou a bolsa. Lhe dei de presente por seu aniversário e suas amigas estão loucas por comprar uma parecida. Chamarei-te dentro de uns dias —lhe prometeu a jovem.

Antes de que Bella pudesse lhe dizer que já não vendia mais na feira do Camden, Edward tinha posto uma mão em suas costas para obrigá-la a seguir andando. O vestíbulo era enorme e estava cheio de convidados.

— É verdade? Estiveste vendendo em uma feira? —perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

— Sim. Na realidade, estava fazendo uma pesquisa de mercado para saber a que grupos de idade lhe interessavam minhas bolsas. Ajuda-me ou seja...

— Vendendo em uma feira —repetiu Edward, furioso. — Vendendo na rua como se fosse uma mendiga. Como te atreve a me ofender dessa forma?

Bella ficou paralisada.

— Não me ocorreu pensar que fosse tão esnobe.

— Não sou um esnobe.

— Temo que sim, mas com sua privilegiada família é compreensível...

— Deus... o que tem que ver minha família com isto? —interrompeu-a Edward, mais furioso ainda ao ver sua expressão compreensiva. — Por que não me havia dito que vendia pelas ruas?

— Por favor... não «vendo pelas ruas», tinha um posto na feira do Camden —suspirou Bella. — Embora já não o tenho.

— Não deveria haver se rebaixado a isso. A partir de agora, terá que respeitar as normas para preservar sua dignidade —disse Edward, apertando os dentes.

— A dignidade é algo que não me preocupa muito —replicou ela.

Provavelmente não fora o melhor momento para lhe dizer que tinha deixado a feira do Camden... para ir às feiras de artesanato, pensou, irônica.

Às vezes, ser imensamente milionário fazia que Edward fosse muito pouco prático. Depois de tudo, ela não tinha dinheiro. Durante os dois últimos anos, tinha vivido da bolsa de estudos e, quando terminou o curso, o dinheiro que tirava vendendo suas bolsas a ajudava a pagar os gastos, mas era uma batalha chegar ao fim do mês. Só por não ter que pagar aluguel tinha podido sair adiante. Saberia Edward que ela pagava as faturas de gás, luz e telefone?

— Mas sim me preocupa. Se não o fizer por ti, faça por mim —disse ele então, com cortante claridade.

Sentia-se ferido em seu orgulho ao pensar no Bella atendendo aos clientes. E deveria saber disso sem que ele tivesse que dizer-lhe mas era muito ingênua para fazer discriminações... Quantas familiaridades, quantas grosserias teria suportado sem queixar-se? O que outras coisas fazia que não lhe tinha contado? Sua confiança nela começava a rachar-se. Pela primeira vez, deu-se conta do problema que representava estar tanto tempo longe de Londres. Se tivesse estado mais tempo com ela, teria sabido da feira e o teria cortado de raiz. No futuro, teria que interessar-se muito mais por suas atividades.

Bella conhecia o Edward muito bem e sabia que estava aborrecido. Ele nunca entenderia que alguém tivesse que ganhar dinheiro como fora... era muito orgulhoso. Mas a frieza de seus olhos lhe resultava insuportável.

Nesse momento, deu-se conta de que a multidão se afastou para deixá-los passar e se sentiu incômoda ao descobrir que todos estavam olhando-os. Todas as cabeças se voltaram em sua direção. As pessoas a olhavam com curiosidade, mas em seguida se concentravam no Edward. Ele era a maior atração e todos se afastavam como se pertencesse à realeza. Embora Edward era indiferente à atenção que despertava.

Uma jovem muito bonita de olhos verdes e longo cabelo loiros, sua magra figura envolta em um vestido rosa de desenho, aproximava-se deles. Bella, que havia visto muitas fotografias de Rosalie nas revistas, reconheceu à irmã do Edward em seguida. Tinha os nervos agarrados ao estômago. Desejava tanto cair bem... Rosalie beijou a seu irmão em ambas as bochechas enquanto se queixava porque tinha chegado tarde.

Rindo, Edward se voltou para o Bella como se fosse lhe apresentar a sua irmã, mas nesse momento um homem se dirigiu a ele em grego.

— Perdoem um momento —se desculpou, impaciente.

— Olá, Rosalie, eu sou Bella — se apregsentou ela, lhe oferecendo sua mão. — Estava desejando te conhecer.

Com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, Rosalie respondeu com desprezo:

— É a vagabunda de meu irmão. Por que ia eu querer te conhecer?

Quando se afastou, sem perder o sorriso, Bella tentou esconder seu assombro. E seu horror. Com a cara ardendo, tentou conter a vontade de chorar. Que a irmã do Edward, uma mulher a que nem sequer conhecia, a tivesse atacado dessa forma a deixava gelada. Mas disse a si mesmo que não devia pensar na barbaridade que lhe havia dito. O fazia muitíssima ilusão ir a essa festa e Edward amava tanto a sua irmã... Não podia lhe contar o que acabava de passar. Se o fizesse, criaria um problema entre eles.

Do outro lado da sala, um homem com o cabelo escuro e feições angelicais, em contraste com uns olhos negros, levantou a mão para saudá-la. Agradecendo ver uma cara conhecida em muito estranhos, Bella sorriu.

— Sabe quem é? —perguntou-lhe Edward.

— Seth Black... é primo de Vanessa —respondeu ela, tentando esquecer o insulto de Rosalie.

Edward fulminou ao jovem moreno com o olhar. Seth tinha fama de organizar festas selvagens e de ser um mulherengo. Surpreendia-lhe que Bella o conhecesse.

— Não quero que fale com ele.

Ela o olhou, incrédula. Desde quando Edward lhe falava como se suas palavras fossem ordens que deviam ser obedecidas imediatamente?

— E isso significa que, a partir de agora, não o conhece.

— O que?

Como não ia saudar o Seth? Se não o fizesse, ofenderia a sua melhor amiga. E, além de outras considerações, seria completamente ridículo. Embora apenas se conheciam, viram-se várias vezes na casa da Nessie.

Uma mulher coberta de diamantes se aproximou para falar com o Edward nesse momento. Sem olhar a ela sequer, foi primeira em uma longa procissão de gente que se aproximava para falar com ele. Em comparação, Bella se sentia tão interessante como uma cadeira e não lhe teria surpreendido que lhe colocassem casacos em cima.

Com a auto-estima destroçada, afastou-se um pouco do grupo. Desde aquele porto seguro, podia ver o contingente feminino rodeando-o como se fosse uma estrela de cinema. Os homens o escutavam com admiração, desejando saber sua opinião sobre qualquer tema, as mulheres paqueravam descaradamente com ele.

«A vagabunda de meu irmão». Aquele insulto terrível teve o mesmo efeito que uma tocha dirigida por um louco.

Uma vagabunda era uma mulher promíscua, uma mulher que recebia dinheiro em troca de sexo. Uma mulher que se esforçava por agradar sexualmente aos homens. Poderia descrever-se a si mesmo nesses termos?

Edward não lhe dava dinheiro, mas vivia em um apartamento digno de uma princesa, decorado luxuosamente por profissionais, com quadros fantásticos e móveis de marca. Embora trabalhasse cem anos, não poderia pagar algo assim com seu dinheiro. Mas ela não era promíscua. Quando conheceu o Edward, era virgem. Só se tinha deitado com ele. Ele lhe tinha ensinado tudo o que sabia... mas Edward sendo Edward exigia perfeição em todos os campos e se ocupou de que aprendesse exatamente tudo o que lhe agradava na cama. Isso a convertia em uma vagabunda?

Sentindo-se claustrofobia naquela sala e atormentada por seus próprios medos, Bella entrou em outra das habitações. Só então se deu conta de que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nervosa, foi de uma habitação a outra, temendo que alguém se desse conta. Contendo os soluços, procurou um lugar tranqüilo para desafogar-se...

Oxalá se tivesse ficado em casa. Tinha acreditado que ir a essa festa seria um passo adiante em sua relação com o Edward, mas estava sendo justamente o contrário. Não lhe tinha apresentado a ninguém, nem sequer lhe tinha feito um gesto de cumplicidade diante das pessoas...

Encontrando-se só em um tranqüilo corredor, Bella apoiou a orelha em uma porta e, quando esteve segura de que não se ouvia nada, empurrou o trinco.

Mas lá dentro se encontrou com um espetáculo que não esperava: Rosalie, a irmã do Edward, beijando apaixonadamente a um homem que não se parecia absolutamente a seu marido, Emmet Mcarthiney

A consternação paralisou momentaneamente ao Bella. Nervosa, voltou a fechar a porta e ia dar a volta quando Rosalie saiu como uma fera.

— Não te atreva a contar-lhe ao Edward! —espetou-lhe, furiosa. — Se me irmão se inteira disto, destroçarei-te a vida.

Incrédula, Bella murmurou:

— Não tem por que me ameaçar...

— Como que não? O que fazia espiando? Seguiste-me até aqui?

— Claro que não —protestou ela, incrédula. — E não estava espiando. Só procurava um lugar tranqüilo para me sentar. Pensei que não havia ninguém na habitação e...

— Ah, sim? —interrompeu-a Rosalie, irônica.

— Olhe, não tenho intenção de contar a ninguém. Eu só me meto em meus assuntos...

— Espero que assim seja... sua gorda! —gritou-lhe a furiosa morena.

Bella se afastou com as costas muito reta, mas cega pelas lágrimas. Aquela festa se converteu em um autêntico pesadelo... Então se chocou contra alguém e, quando levantou a cabeça para desculpar-se, viu que era Seth.

— O que te passa? — perguntou o jovem, com um tom ligeiramente embriagado.

— Nada —respondeu ela, refugiando-se no quarto. Com mãos trêmulas, tirou o celular e marcou o número de Vanessa.

— Sim?

— Vanessa, sou eu. Estou na festa da Rosalie e... tudo é horrível. Rosalie me odeia!

— Me alegro. Seguro que está preocupada.

— Por que? —Bella se tragou um soluço.

— Rosalie é uma milionária caprichosa e muito possessiva com seu irmão. Deve saber que leva dois anos com ele e estará preocupada. Há-te dito alguma grosseria?

— Várias —respondeu Bella. — Por que?

— Porque poderia as usar como munição contra ela. Faz uma semana te haveria dito que não o fizesse, mas... conseguiste que Edward te convidasse à festa do ano e isso é um passo adiante —respondeu a ruiva. — Agora estou convencida de que tem mais influencia sobre o Edward Cullen da que eu tinha acreditado.

— Diz isso de verdade? —murmurou Bella, desesperada-se por encontrar algo ao que agarrar-se, embora fossem falsas esperanças. — Mas eu não quero causar problemas entre o Edward e sua irmã. Não acredito que com isso conseguisse...

— Bella, se Rosalie quer sua inimizade, não acredito que tenha mais remédio — a interrompeu Vanessa.

— Não seja tão pessimista. Possivelmente acredita que não sou suficiente para seu irmão...

— Por favor, não comece a inventar desculpas! —gritou sua amiga, irritada.

Depois de desligar, Bella guardou o celular na bolsa. Não tinha se atrevido a lhe contar que Rosalie a tinha chamado «a vagabunda de meu irmão». Temia, no fundo, que Vanessa pensasse o mesmo.

Quando saiu do quarto, viu que Seth estava esperando-a, apoiado na parede.

—Agora, me conte, quem te roubou o sorriso? Quero que me diga o que te passa. Vanessa me mataria se não for a seu resgate.

Ruborizada ao ver que outras mulheres a olhavam, invejosas, Bella tentou lhe fazer calar.

— Não me passa nada. Por favor, baixa a voz...

Seth a envolveu em seus braços, tanto para evitar que se fora como para não perder o equilíbrio. Estava mais bêbado do que tinha pensado.

— Quer que te leve para casa?

— Obrigada, mas não...

— Tenho todas as mulheres que quero —a interrompeu Seth enquanto ela tentava escapar do abraço. — Não acredita que possa te seduzir, te arrancar dos braços desse milionário grego?

— Ninguém poderia fazê-lo... nunca —respondeu Bella, com ardor.

— Nunca diga jamais — a desafiou ele. Logo lhe deu um fraternal beijo na testa. — Você é muito boa para alguém como Cullen.

Edward seguia sendo o centro de atenção de um nutrido grupo de gente. Estava aborrecido; inclusive a distância se notava. Mas a viu quando se dirigia para ele e abandonou a sua audiência para tomá-la pelo braço.

— Onde demônios estiveste? —perguntou em voz baixa.

— Quando a conversação trata sobre o preço do petróleo, não me encontro em meu elemento.

— Vamos daqui, pethi mou —disse ele, levando-a para o vestíbulo. — Não deveríamos ter saído da cama...

Enquanto a fazia descer a escada virtualmente correndo, o desejo sexual que havia em seus olhos a fez sentir um comichão. De repente, tudo o que a tinha aborrecido lhe pareciam criancices. Amava-o a morrer e isso era o único importante. Com um gesto espontâneo, ficou nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar um beijo e respirou o aroma de sua colônia como uma viciada.

— Espera um momento, Edward —ouviram uma voz feminina a suas costas. — Tenho que falar contigo.

Ele ajudou ao Bella a entrar na limusine e se desculpou com um sorriso.

— Me dê cinco minutos. Despedirei-me de todo mundo em seu nome.

A aparição da Rosalie havia posto nervosa a Bella, mas agradeceu não ter que enfrentar-se de novo com uma pessoa tão desagradável. Tinha-lhe surpreendido o tom inocente e humilde da irmã do Edward, tão diferente de que tinha usado com ela, até que lhe ocorreu que possivelmente queria lhe confiar seu segredo: que nem tudo ia bem em seu casamento. Alegrava-se pelo Edward. Depois de tudo, amava muito a sua irmã e a seus sobrinhos. Era um cínico com respeito ao amor, mas Bella estava convencida de que faria o que pudesse por manter unida a sua família.

Possivelmente Rosalie, que se casou sendo muito jovem, tinha deixado que uma paquera o fosse das mãos. E, em qualquer caso, não era assunto dele. Embora, sem dúvida, a situação poria ao Edward de mau humor. Ele não tolerava infidelidades. Mais de uma vez lhe tinha ouvido fazer julgamentos pouco compassivos a respeito.

Edward demorou quinze minutos em reunir-se com ela. Sob a luz artificial do interior da limusine, parecia incrivelmente pálido e seus olhos mais escuros que nunca.

Convencida de que Rosalie lhe tinha contado a verdade, a Bella não surpreendeu seu silêncio enquanto voltavam para casa. Edward era tão ferozmente leal a sua família que nunca lhe tinha falado de sua irmã.

Mas parecia tão tenso, tão furioso... Então começou a duvidar. Rosalie a teria acusado de espiá-la? Não, era absurdo. Edward era muito sensato para acreditar nessa tolice.

Entretanto, enquanto subiam no elevador, encontrou-se com uns olhos mais frios que as águas do Atlântico no inverno.

— O que ocorre?

— Por que o pergunta? —murmurou ele, com tom gelado.

Nunca lhe tinha falado assim. Quando entraram em casa, tirou-se os sapatos, como era seu costume...

— Bella?

Ela se voltou. Edward seguia ao lado da porta. Tão alto, com aquele smoking, estava mais bonito que nunca e, como sempre, roubava-lhe o fôlego. Entretanto, a sensação de estar sob uma ameaça era tão intensa, que lhe fez um nó na garganta.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, com os olhos brilhantes como o ouro velho.

— Ocorreu algo esta noite do que queira me falar?


	5. capitulo quatro

**Capítulo quatro**

Bella tragou saliva. Por que atuava Edward como se tivesse feito algo mau? Não queria lhe contar quão grosseira tinha sido Rosalie e tampouco o que tinha presenciado naquela habitação. Mas se sabia que tinha visto sua irmã com outro homem, por que para um mistério daquele momento embaraçoso?

— Não, não me ocorre nada —respondeu ela, sentindo-se absurdamente culpada por lhe ocultar o que tinha presenciado.

— Viram-lhe com o Seth Black —disse Edward com tom gelado. Mas havia, além disso, uma dureza desconhecida em sua expressão.

Desconcertada pela referência ao Seth, Bella pigarreou, incômoda. Mas não via razão alguma para dar explicações.

— Sim, falei com o Seth um momento.

— Emmet, meu cunhado, viu-te com ele. Estava em seus braços.

Bella franziu o cenho. Algo tão inocente podia ser culpado de tanta tensão? Ela nem sequer conhecia o marido de Rosalie. Mas estava segura de que alguém capaz de ler algo suspeito em um encontro como o seu com o Seth não era precisamente uma boa pessoa.

— Temo que o pobre tenha bebido demais...

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Ah, sim?

Bella tentou entender seu misterioso comportamento. Ele nunca tinha mostrado sinais de ser uma pessoa ciumenta ou pouco razoável. E agora, de repente, atuava como um estranho.

— Pois sim. Para começar, havia uma dúzia de pessoas ao redor. Seth não estava paquerando comigo, estava simplesmente... bêbado.

— Não me diga?

— Por favor, Edward... Seth me rodeou com seus braços porque tinha que fazê-lo para não cair. Estava bêbado. Não há nada mais. De fato, resulta-me incrível que estejamos mantendo esta conversa.

— Estamos mantendo esta conversação porque cinco minutos depois de que Emmet te visse abraçando em público ao Black, Rosalie te surpreendeu sendo... bastante mais amistosa em privado.

Bella abriu a boca, convencida de que tinha ouvido mau.

— O que disse?

— Não acredito que tenha que repeti-lo —disse Edward, sem dissimular seu desdém. — Foi a uma habitação com o Black.

— Não estive a sós com o Seth em nenhum momento...

— Isto é asqueroso! —exclamou Edward então, sem dissimular sua raiva. — Ao menos, admite-o. Quando há testemunhas, é absurdo negar a verdade.

— Mas é que não é a verdade —respondeu Bella. — E o que se supõe que estava fazendo com o Seth?

— Estava beijando-o.

— O que? Sua irmã está...

— Não me ofenda mais questionando a integridade de minha irmã. Ela viu o que viu.

Abusaste de sua hospitalidade e a envergonhaste...

— Eu não fiz nada disso! —exclamo Bella, incrédula.

Quando por fim entendeu o falsa e manipuladora que era Rosalie Cullen, sentiu náuseas.

Que alguém a quem não conhecia pudesse contar uma mentira como essa a deixava atônita.

— Rosalie estava muito desgostada e não sabia o que fazer. Mas depois de falar com seu marido, decidiu que eu tinha direito de saber que te estava comportando como uma puta a minhas costas —disse Edward, como se mordesse cada palavra.

— Mas não é verdade! Nada disso é verdade...

— Quero que o admita antes de partir. Deve-me isso, ao menos — a interrompeu ele.

Seu mundo se afundava, mas Bella estava fascinada ao comprovar como Rosalie tinha levado a cabo sua vingança muito antes do que ninguém tivesse podido esperar.

— Fui uma idiota —murmurou. — Sempre tento não ver os erros de outros, não julgá-los porque sei que tampouco eu sou perfeita. Mas me tinha esquecido uma coisa... sua irmã parece ter decidido que eu sou uma ameaça para sua segurança.

— Isso são tolices. Tenha a decência de deixar a Rosalie fora disto.

— Não posso fazê-lo —replicou Bella.

Mas se perguntava como ia conseguir que Edward acreditas-se. Rosalie tinha inventado essa mentira, com o apoio de seu marido, além disso. O incrível testemunho do Emmet fazia que as provas parecessem irrefutáveis. Por outro lado, a história poderia ser acreditável para um estranho,

mas não deveria Edward acreditar nela por cima de tudo?

— Não me conhece? Não sabe que eu não seria capaz de fazer isso?

A pergunta golpeou ao Edward como uma explosão de dinamite. Não queria olhá-la, mas não podia afastar os olhos de seu rosto. Tinha confiado nela. Até que sua irmã destruiu todas as suas ilusões, não tinha nem idéia de quanto tinha confiado em Bella. E a verdade era um duro golpe.

Mas, claro, confiar tanto em uma amante era buscar-se problemas, pensou amargamente. Levava com ela muito tempo. Tinha deixado que sua infantil suscetibilidade lhe contagiasse como um vírus e que apagasse as fronteiras do que compartilhavam: sexo, nada mais. E isso podia encontrar em qualquer outro lugar.

— Edward? —murmurou Bella, com um tumulto de emoções revirando-se em seu interior.

— De verdade acredita que eu faria algo assim?

— Por que não? Fez comigo aquela noite, no celeiro.

Ela empalideceu. Essa frase era como uma bofetada. Evidentemente, seu amor pelo Edward se voltava contra ela. Não a respeitava, isso estava claro, nunca a tinha respeitado. Virgem ou não, tinha sido uma conquista muito fácil para ele e agora via aquela noite de entrega como se fosse o sinal de que podia fazê-lo com qualquer um. Era incrivelmente cruel lhe jogar isso na cara... porque Bella tinha guardado a lembrança como um tesouro em seu coração: sua primeira vez, a noite que se apaixonou por ele... parecia-lhe a mesma essência do romantismo.

Mas Edward o jogava em sua cara como se tivesse sido algo sujo.

A surpresa, o desgosto, o horror, a impediam de chorar.

— Essa noite... embora não foi especial para ti, foi para mim.

Edward se encolheu de ombros, em um gesto tão despreocupado como ferino.

Bella voltou a tentar:

—Tem que me escutar...

— Não tenho por que.

— Não tenho feito nada com o Seth Black, não o beijei —insistiu ela, com veemência.

— Espero que encontre um apartamento antes de que acabe o mês. O nosso caso terminou —disse Edward então.

Bella se deu conta de que estava a ponto de partir e o horror dissolveu a paralisia em que estava sumida.

— Não pode ir assim!

— Não?

— Quero que pare um momento e pense na pessoa que sou. Te pergunte se eu atiraria pelo ralo o que há entre você e eu por um beijo do Seth.

— Outras mulheres o têm feito —respondeu ele, com os dentes apertados. — Black se carregou vários matrimônios com seu carinha de menino bom. É famoso por ir atrás de mulheres casadas...

— Mas eu não gosto sequer dele... nunca gostei. Imagino que a metade de Londres teve que suportar ao Seth quando está bêbado... Não é exatamente seletivo —replicou Bella. Para ela, Seth não era mais que o primo rebelde da Vanessa. — Se não me acredita, pergunte a ele se aconteceu algo esta noite.

Indignado pela sugestão, Edward soltou uma gargalhada amarga.

— E por que ia rebaixar-me a isso? Se fosse minha mulher, me teria enfrentado com ele.

Lhe teria partido a cabeça por atrever-se a te tocar —exclamou com tom áspero. — Mas não é minha mulher, é minha amante e, como tal, posso prescindir de ti quando quiser.

Pálida, Bella teve que tragar saliva antes de falar:

— Eu nunca fui sua amante!

— Então, o que é? —perguntou Edward.

— Uma mulher que se apaixonou por ti e que nunca se deteve em fazer cálculos — respondeu ela. — Algumas pessoas me julgariam duramente ou me chamariam de tola. Mas isso não me converte em sua amante...

— Muitas mulheres hão dito que me amavam —a interrompeu ele com desprezo. — Mas o único que querem é o que eu posso lhes dar.

— Mas eu nunca te permiti que me desse presentes caros —lhe recordou Bella. — Com a exceção deste apartamento, seu dinheiro não teve nada que ver com nossa relação. Não tente me carregar com os pecados de outras mulheres, Edward, quando eu sempre fui honesta contigo. E deixa de me insultar! Deixa de me falar com esse ridículo tom de superioridade! Já estou farta!

— Se parar de te falar neste tom, poderia perder os nervos —lhe advertiu ele, abrindo a porta. — Adeus, Bella.

— Não penso te deixar ir até que me tenha escutado —replicou ela, ficando em seu caminho. Isto é um pesadelo e não penso deixar que destroce nossa relação...

— Não há nenhuma relação —a interrompeu ele. E logo, separou-a de seu caminho e saiu dando uma portada.

Bella não podia acreditar que se foi, como não podia aceitar o que tinha passado. Só umas horas antes, quando foram à festa, havia-se sentido tão feliz, tão segura... Aceitar que Edward a tinha deixado para sempre... e por uma mentira era mais do que podia suportar naquele momento.

Como alguém perdido em uma terra estranha, caminhou pelo vazio apartamento. Rosalie tinha contado umas mentiras horríveis sobre ela... Esse comportamento era tão inexplicável que, durante umas horas, esteve planejando como ficar em contato com a irmã do Edward para a convencer de que devia retratar-se de tão falsa acusação. Mas inclusive seu lado mais otimista sabia que isso seria impossível.

Depois de tudo, inclusive antes de ter tido a desgraça de ver a Rosalie em circunstâncias comprometedoras, ela tinha deixado claro que a desprezava. A irmã de Edward tinha muito que perder se dissesse a verdade e tinha triunfado com suas mentiras. Tinha conseguido destruir a fé do Edward nela e, portanto, sua relação, conseguindo assim fazê-la desaparecer da vida de seu irmão.

Bella apertou os punhos. Deveria haver contado ao Edward que tinha visto a Rosalie com outro homem. Deveria haver se defendido...

Mas, que possibilidades tinha que Edward ficasse de seu lado? Teria tido que acusar a Rosalie de mentirosa e de ser infiel a seu marido. Impossível. Ele adorava a sua irmã e era muito protetor com ela. Jamais a teria acreditado. Qualquer ataque contra Rosalie o teria enfurecido ainda mais.

Não havia nada que fazer. Edward se tinha ido para sempre. Como podia seguir respirando?, perguntou-se. Não podia imaginar a vida sem ele...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e, pela primeira vez essa noite, pôde chorar. Atirou-se sobre a cama e chorou até que começou a lhe doer a garganta, os olhos, a alma. No silêncio que seguiu a seus soluços, sentiu-se afligida por uma terrível sensação de solidão.

Na limusine que o levava ao duplex, Edward se tomou duas taças de conhaque. O que Rosalie tinha visto não admitia possibilidade de erro. Os absurdos intentos de Bella por demonstrar sua inocência só tinham conseguido enfurecê-lo mais. Edward se concentrou nessa fúria, deixando que se convertesse em uma nuvem vermelha ante seus olhos, uma nuvem que suprimia qualquer outro pensamento.

E provaria que estava mentindo, decidiu. Chamou a seu chefe de segurança e, desculpando-se apressadamente pelo tarde da hora, pediu-lhe um relatório completo sobre os movimentos de Bella durante os últimos meses.

Bella tinha conseguido ficar adormecida ao amanhecer, mas teve um sono povoado de pesadelos. Quando despertou, sentou-se na cama e, ao recordar o que tinha passado a noite anterior, seu estômago deu um tombo. Levando uma mão à boca, Bella correu ao banheiro para vomitar.

Com ou sem o Edward, sua vida devia seguir adiante, disse a si mesmo. Não tinha sentido comportar-se como uma covarde. Tinha que encontrar a força necessária para concentrar-se nas coisas práticas da vida. Para começar, devia encontrar um apartamento.

E também era hora de tentar conseguir um empréstimo que lhe permitisse abrir seu negócio.

Quando por fim estivesse em posição de desenhar e produzir suas bolsas, trabalharia dia e noite.

Sim, trabalharia tanto, que não poderia pensar no Edward.

Fixou-se então em uma bolsinha dourada que havia sobre o console do corredor. Não a tinha visto, mas certamente Edward a teria deixado ali no dia anterior. E, como sempre, seriam bombons, os melhores do mundo, dos que se desfaziam na boca, comprados em Paris ou em Genebra. Quando

abriu a bolsinha, comprovou que não se equivocou, eram bombons. Mas também havia um pingente dourado, um amuleto da sorte que Edward tinha incluído como surpresa. Embora não o era na realidade porque, um por um, tinha-lhe dado toda uma coleção de ouro para seu bracelete favorito.

Aquele em particular tinha gravado seu nome em pedrinhas... Miúdo amuleto da sorte, pensou, sentindo que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Piscando para controlar-se, deu-se conta de que a tristeza lhe tinha tirado as vontades de comer chocolate. Em lugar disso, gostava de comer...

azeitonas. Azeitonas? Surpreendida, Bella franziu o cenho. Nunca tinha gostado das azeitonas.

De caminho ao aeroporto para tomar um vôo com destino a Nova Iorque, Edward estudava os informe da equipe de segurança que detalhavam os movimentos do Bella. A sensação inicial foi de completa incredulidade... que logo deu passo a uma fúria cega. Sabia que, se pedisse ao piloto de seu jato privado que esperasse, não chegaria a tempo à reunião, mas por uma vez, a emoção se antepor ao dever profissional e pediu à chofer que desse a volta.

Bella atirou a lata vazia de azeitonas ao lixo e voltou para seu quarto. Possivelmente as náuseas que sofria ultimamente lhe estivessem destroçando o paladar, pensou. Nesse momento, ouviu que se abria a porta e lhe pôs o coração na garganta pensando que Edward havia retornado, que se tinha arrependido... Claro, tinha que ser isso. Deu-se conta de que ela nunca poderia lhe ser infiel.

— Estou no quarto! —gritou quando o ouviu chamá-la, com a impaciência típica de seu caráter.

Com o cabelo marrom caindo sobre seus ombros, Bella concentrou seus olhos cor marrons na porta, desejando ter tido tempo para vestir-se e arrumar-se um pouco.

Edward entrou na habitação e com um gesto melodramático muito pouco de acordo com seu caráter, atirou uns papéis sobre a cama.

— É uma mentirosa! estiveste no apartamento do Black em numerosas ocasiões!

Inclusive passaste a noite ali... Leva meses te deitando com ele!

Atônita pela agressão, Bella ficou paralisada. De que demônios estava falando?

— Eu nunca estive no apartamento do Seth. Nem sequer sei onde vive...

— Como que não? Aqui tenho as provas — a interrompeu Edward, com os dentes

apertados.

— Que provas? —murmurou ela, tomando os papéis. — O que é isto?

— Surpresa, surpresa. Estiveste sob a vigilância de uma equipe de segurança durante o último ano. Esse é o relatório de suas atividades recentes...

— Segurança? Quer dizer que estiveste me vigiando?

— Cuidando de ti é uma melhor forma de descrevê-lo.

— Quem esteve me vigiando? —perguntou Bella, enojada pela idéia de que uns estranhos tivessem estado seguindo seus passos sem que ela soubesse.

— Uns de minha equipe de segurança. Profissionais que sabem fazer seu trabalho sem ser detectados e sem interferir com sua liberdade. Eles não cometem enganos —disse Edward, com ferocidade, — assim não perca o tempo tentando me mentir.

Bella o olhou, atônita.

— Horroriza-me que tenha desconfiado de mim dessa maneira. Pagaste a alguém para que me espiasse... é horrível.

Edward teve o detalhe de parecer ligeiramente envergonhado.

— Não é isso. Recebi ameaças anônimas...

Preocupava-me que, por sua associação comigo, você pudesse estar em perigo. Era minha obrigação te proteger e isso é o que tenho feito. Fim da história.

Bella não lhe escutava. Estava perplexa pela revelação.

— A idéia de que uns estranhos me espiem é asquerosa. Eu tinha acreditado que tinha direito a minha vida privada... mas vejo que não era sim.

Edward estava cada vez mais furioso. Como se atrevia a concentrar-se em um fato corriqueiro e ignorar o importante, que lhe tinha sido infiel? Que valia seu direito à intimidade comparado com sua detestável traição? De onde tirava valor para olhá-lo nos olhos com gesto de recriminação?

— Até ontem à noite, jamais tinha pedido ao serviço de segurança que me desse um relatório de seus movimentos. Respeitei sua intimidade cem por cem —lhe informou, cortante. — Mas queria ter provas de sua infidelidade. O número de visitas que tem feito ao apartamento do

Black confirma a acusação que minha irmã fez contra ti.

Bella seguia estudando os papéis que tinha na mão. E ao ver a endereço que aparecia nesses papéis, deixou escapar um suspiro. Era um absurdo mal-entendido...

— Este apartamento é do Seth, sim, mas fazia tantas festas, que os vizinhos se queixaram...

há um ano quem vive aí é Vanessa, sua prima.

Edward não reagiu. Duro como o granito, seguia olhando-a com gesto de condenação.

— Não te acredito. Mas estou seguro de que seu melhor amiga confirmará essa mentira por ti.

Nesse sentido, não poderia ter estado mais equivocado. Tendo crescido com uns pais que freqüentemente se enganavam, Vanessa desprezava a infidelidade. Era a última pessoa que mentiria para esconder a infidelidade de uma amiga.

— Vanessa vive nesse apartamento —repetiu. — Logo que conheço o Seth Black e não te fui infiel. Suponho que tudo isto parecem provas irrefutáveis, mas depois de ter estado dois anos contigo deveria me conhecer melhor.

— Equivoca-te —disse Edward, saindo do dormitório.

— Espera! —chamou-o Bella.

Ele se voltou, mas sua expressão era tão dura como antes.

Não ter lhe contado o que viu em casa da Rosalie tinha sido um engano. Era um erro ter medo de dizer a verdade. Desgraçadamente, Edward não agradeceria que lhe contasse a verdade.

Inclusive a odiaria mais por falar mal de sua irmã. Mas Bella estava decidida a defender-se. Depois de tudo, poderia não ter outra oportunidade.

— Deixa que te conte minha versão do que passou ontem à noite. Fui eu quem pegou a sua irmã beijando-se com um homem que não era seu marido.

Edward apertou os dentes.

— Não diga uma palavra mais.

— Rosalie foi atrás de mim e me disse que, se contasse algo, destroçaria minha vida...

— Como te atreve a falar assim de minha irmã?

— Não tinha intenção de contar-lhe a ninguém...

— Já há dito o suficiente para me converter em seu inimigo. Insultaste a honra da família Cullen —lhe espetou ele. — É uma ofensa que queira sujar a honra de Rosalie em um absurdo intento de salvar a tua. Se fosse um homem, não te teria deixado falar assim de minha irmã. Não te aproveite do fato de que é uma mulher.

— É você que se está aproveitando! —protestou Bella, acalorada. — Me chamaste de mentirosa, insultaste-me... nega-te a escutar minha versão da história...

— O que terá que escutar, o que terá que entender? —demandou Edward, encurralando-a contra a parede. — Te tem aberto de pernas para esse fedelho!

— Isso não é verdade! Não seja grosseiro...

— Fez em nossa cama?

— Eu não tenho feito nada! Nem sequer olhei a outro homem...

— Esquece que te vi saudando o Black ontem à noite —lhe recordou ele.

— O que está dizendo? É o primo da Vanessa, tinha que saudá-lo...

— O que tem ele que não eu tenha? É melhor na cama?

— Edward...

— É mais criativo, mais excitante, mais sujo? O que lhe fazia ele que não te fizesse eu? Não te tenho satisfeito sempre? diga-me isso tenho direito de saber —lhe espetou Edward, com um brilho de ferocidade nos olhos.

— Não há nada que contar! —exclamou Bella, desesperada.

A tensão era eletrizante. Ao princípio, não entendia aquele comichão entre as pernas...

— E agora mesmo é a mim a quem desejas —disse ele, com gesto de satisfação, levantando a mão para tocar seus mamilos, marcados claramente sob a bata.

Bella deixou escapar um gemido, arqueando as costas. Todo seu corpo estava ardendo, mais sensibilizado que nunca. Reconhecer sua própria excitação sexual a atormentava.

— Sim, mas...

— De fato, está-o suplicando — a interrompeu Edward, procurando sua boca com uma paixão feroz, assustadoramente erótica.

Bella se derreteu como o açúcar, rendendo-se ante a invasão de sua língua. Ele a tomou nos braços para levá-la à cama e, depois de deitá-la nela, tornou-se para trás. Ainda perdida na febre de seu próprio desejo, Bella se agarrou a seus ombros.

Com frio desdém, Edward afastou seus braços. Alto, orgulhoso, com a cabeça levantada, olhou-a com gelado desprezo.

— Acabou-se. Assim que deixou que Black te tocasse, terminou-se. Eu espero que minha amante reserve todo seu afeto exclusivamente para mim.

— Eu nunca fui sua amante...

Da porta, Edward soltou uma gargalhada que a golpeou como uma bofetada.

— Claro que o foi. O que outra coisa poderia ter sido para mim?

Doída além do imaginável, Bella ficou olhando ao vazio. Não queria olhar para ele. Ouviu seus passos no corredor, o ruído da porta ao fechar-se. Terminou-se, Edward tinha desaparecido sem que lhe importasse nada. Nunca lhe tinha importado, pensou, com o coração encolhido.

Como o Edward é Mau, credo!

Ele ainda vai se arrepender de ter acreditado em Rosalie, Bella vai chorar rios de lagrimas, vai se lamentar, mais em momento ela vai dar a volta por cima e dar mais valor a si mesma!

Cadê Vcs? Vamos lá não sejam Du mau!

Comentem ou vou ficar desanimada com a fic,

Se tiver comentários eu posto a fic regularmente, até quem sabe um capitulo por dia?

**:D**

I

**V**

**cometem**


	6. capitulo cinco

Esta é uma fic curta, então é provavel que até a semana que vem tenha terminado, beijos

Capítulo cinco

Bella cobriu suas pálpebras avermelhadas com maquiagem para ocultar que, de novo, tinha

estado chorando.

— Sorri — dizia a si mesmo, tentando praticar ante o espelho.

Tinham passado sete semanas desde que foi viver com a Vanessa. Sua amiga se comportava de

maravilha, mas Bella sabia que ter ao lado uma pessoa triste era incômodo para os outros. Vanessa

lhe havia dito que tinha uma semana para chorar e lamentar-se por romper com o Edward, mas que

depois devia seguir adiante. E desde que terminou essa primeira semana, Bella tentava fingir que

estava recuperando-se.

Desgraçadamente, não era assim. Manter essa fachada era tão estressante que, durante essas

semanas, as náuseas tinham sido cada dia mais freqüentes. Felizmente, começavam a desaparecer e,

além de um desejo absurdo de comer azeitonas, encontrava-se mais ou menos bem.

O verdadeiro problema era seu estado emocional. Edward tinha sido o centro de seu

universo durante dois anos e, agora, cada dia lhe parecia uma eternidade. Mas decidida a animar-se,

concentrou-se em um plano de trabalho. Tinha visitado vários bancos para pedir um empréstimo e,

embora no momento não tinha tido êxito, dizia a si mesmo que estava à volta da esquina. Para pagar

as faturas, trabalhava em uma loja e vendendo suas bolsas em feiras de artesanato.

— Está certa que não quer comer? —perguntou-lhe Vanessa da cozinha.

Bella saiu da habitação.

— Estou. Comi algo antes —mentiu para não preocupar a sua amiga.

Vanessa, que comia como um cavalo e jamais engordava um quilo, entrou no salão.

— Que tal foi a visita ao banco esta manhã?

Ela fez uma careta.

— Disseram que ficariam em contato comigo, mas não me faço ilusões.

— Por que não deixa que te financie o Seth? Suas bolsas são um negócio mais seguro que os

cavalos de corridas que compra.

Bella sorriu, mas o sorriso era um pouco tenso. Porque, se a ruptura com o Edward lhe tinha

ensinado algo, era a importância da discrição e o sentido comum.

— Não acredito que seja boa idéia.

— Por que não? Cinco bancos lhe negaram um empréstimo —recordou a ruiva. — Ao Seth

sai o dinheiro pelas orelhas e quer te ajudar. Em sua posição, eu não pensaria nisso duas vezes.

— Seth é seu primo, você o vê de uma perspectiva diferente.

Bella tinha aprendido da forma mais dura que nada era grátis. Viver sem pagar aluguel no

luxuoso apartamento de cobertura do Edward tinha sido um tremendo engano. Em lugar de viver

uma vida independente, deixou-se seduzir pelo desejo de agradá-lo convertendo-se, ante seus

olhos, em uma mantida. Como resultado, Edward não podia vê-la como uma igual. A via como a

sua amante, um objeto de sua propriedade mais que uma pessoa que amava e respeitava. Bella tinha

entendido como viam os homens ricos às mulheres que não gozavam da mesma situação

econômica. Ao mesmo tempo, começava a valorizar a amizade do Seth e não queria danificá-la lhe

pedindo dinheiro emprestado.

Vanessa sorriu.

— Ah, já entendo. Seth é meu primo, mas está louco por ti. Me alegro de que comece a

cansar-se dessas frívolas com as que saiu até agora e se fixou em uma mulher de verdade.

— Não acredito que Seth esteja louco por mim —protestou Bella. — Lhe caio bem e,

embora não deveria, sente-se culpado por ter sido a razão de minha ruptura com o Edward.

— Não, Seth não é tão boa pessoa. Na realidade, está encantado de ter deixado ao Edward

Cullen. Além disso, nós duas sabemos que Edward se comportou como um autêntico porco. E o

digo a sério, Seth quer ter uma oportunidade contigo...

— Embora fosse verdade, o que não é —a interrompeu Bella— seu primo adora divertir-se,

Vanessa. E a mim não me agrada agora mesmo.

Sua amiga a olhou, exasperada.

— Seth não estará interessado para sempre, querida. E Edward não vai voltar para sua vida.

A sua é história, te convença de uma vez.

Bella ficou pálida.

— Já sei...

— Não, não sabe. Você sabe quão preocupada estive por ti? Em lugar de seguir vivendo em

seu mundo, deveria te enfrentar à realidade...

— Eu acredito que me enfrentei à realidade mais que suficiente —a interrompeu Bella.

— Edward te acusou de ser infiel e nem sequer deixou que te defendesse...

— Porque acreditou nas mentiras de sua irmã. Já sabe que estão muito unidos...

— Eu acredito que não é só isso. Acredito que estava decidido a trocar de garota e as

mentiras de sua irmã lhe deram uma boa desculpa.

A Bella lhe encolheu o coração de tal modo que não podia falar. A teria deixado só porque

se sentiu ferido em seu orgulho?

— Olhe isto —disse Vanessa então, mostrando um jornal. Havia uma fotografia de Edward

com uma loira muito magra. Bella sentiu como se alguém a tivesse empurrado a uma piscina...

— Não quero vê-lo.

— Eu não gosto de fazer isto, mas não tenho outra opção... Edward está todo o dia de festa

com umas e com outras. Em Londres e em Nova Iorque. Saiu com uma longa lista de modelos,

famosas... Não está de luto, como você. Não está em casa te jogando de menos...

— Já entendi, Vanessa —a interrompeu Bella. — Não esperava que estivesse de luto. Não

acredito que muitos homens lamentem perder a uma mulher que acreditam que lhes enganou. Além

disso, Edward é muito orgulhoso.

— Só quero que aceite o fato de que não voltará a vê-lo —murmurou sua amiga, apertando

carinhosamente sua mão. — Isto te ajudarei a esquecê-lo de uma vez.

Nesse momento soou o timbre e Bella fechou os olhos para esquecer a imagem do Edward

com outra mulher.

— Que surpresa! Eu sou Vanessa... não é incrível que não nos tenhamos conhecido até

agora? Bella não te espera, não é verdade? — estava dizendo sua amiga, no corredor. — Acaba de

levantar-se da cama e não acredito que esteja acordada ainda. Ontem à noite se deitou às sete da

manhã.

Atônita, Bella abriu os olhos. Com quem estava falando?

O que viu um segundo depois a deixou paralisada: Edward estava na porta do salão.

«Não voltará a ver o Edward», havia dito sua amiga uns segundos antes.

Sem respiração, observou aquele homem que tanto dano lhe tinha feito... o homem que tanto

amava. Estava um pouco despenteado pelo vento, mas seus traços seguiam sendo tão formosos

como sempre.

— Obrigado —disse Edward, fechando a porta do salão.

— Não te esperava —conseguiu dizer Bella, fazendo depois uma careta pelo absurdo do

comentário.

Edward observou o rastro de uma lágrima em seu rosto. Embora seus olhos seguiam sendo

dois brilhantes tons marron, o brilho alegre tinha desaparecido. Como resposta, a frieza com a que

pensava manter aquele encontro se suavizou um pouco. Mas se estava passando mau, era o que se

merecia. Se sentia falta dele, lamentando o que tinha perdido, melhor. E se estava disposta a lhe

suplicar que a perdoasse, desfrutaria inclusive mais.

Vanessa apareceu a cabeça pela porta que dava à cozinha.

— Quer que fique, Bella?

Como se fora uma menina necessitada da ajuda de um adulto, pensou Bella, desconcertada.

— Não, obrigada. Na realidade, vamos a meu quarto.

— Não seja boba, não tem por que —replicou sua amiga, olhando ao Edward sem

dissimular seu desagrado. — Só pensava que poderia necessitar de meu apoio.

— Estou bem, obrigada. Quero falar com ele a sós. Por aqui —disse Bella então, abrindo a

porta do corredor.

— Poderíamos falar na limusine —sugeriu Edward.

— Não, não é necessário.

Era evidente para o Edward que, ao menos, nisso não lhe tinha mentido. Vanessa

Black vivia no apartamento de seu primo. Mas, claro, ele podia havê-lo emprestado para

facilitar sua aventura com Bella. Entretanto, por mais que quisesse convencer a si mesmo,

resultava-lhe difícil acreditar que tivessem mantido uma longa aventura.

Para começar, Bella tinha seguido sendo a mesma até na semana anterior à festa de sua irmã.

Bella era uma pessoa honesta e aberta e era difícil imaginar que queria enganar a alguém.

Resultava-lhe mais fácil acreditar que, simplesmente, tinha sucumbido à tentação essa noite. Além

disso, suspeitava que o fato de que Seth Black fosse o primo de sua melhor amiga teve algo que

ver. Desde o começo, e sem conhecê-la, soube que Vanessa não gostava de sua relação com o

Bella. Teria animado a seu primo para que tentasse conquistá-la? teria se feito ele passar por amigo

para ganhar sua confiança? Em resumo, lhe teriam estendido uma armadilha?

— Por aqui —disse Bella, empurrando uma porta.

Por que Edward tinha ido vê-la?, perguntava-se, incrédula. A possibilidade de que queria

voltar com ela a deixava absolutamente confusa.

Ele olhou ao redor com olho crítico e, dez segundos depois, poderia ter enumerado cada um

dos objetos que havia no dormitório. Não havia nada na habitação que sugerisse a presença de um

homem. De fato, a cama era pequena e estava cheia de bonecos de pelúcia. Nenhum homem

compartilharia a cama com o coelhinho rosa que Bella tinha desde a infância.

Quando Bella fechou a porta, chegou-lhe o aroma de seu xampu, um aroma de ervas que

conhecia bem. O cabelo castanho caía sobre seus ombros como uma cascata de cetim avermelhado. Suas

curvas pareciam mais pronunciadas que antes, mas possivelmente o via assim porque recentemente

tinha estado rodeado de mulheres muito magras, pensou, enquanto tentava controlar a excitação que

começava a crescer dentro dele.

Apesar de tudo, a curva de seus seios sob a camiseta era espetacular. Edward teve que

apertar os dentes.

— Quer te sentar? —perguntou ela, inclinando-se para afastar umas revistas da cadeira. Ao

fazê-lo, a camiseta se levantou por detrás, deixando ver sua pele branca, tão suave...

— Não —respondeu Edward, apertando os punhos. Queria tocá-la. De fato, queria fazer

muito mais que isso. Depois de semanas de total desinteresse pelo sexo, estava como louco. Queria

deitá-la na cama, lhe arrancar a roupa e lhe fazer amor. Forte, rápido, inverificado... como só podia

fazê-lo com ela.

Rígido pela força de seu desejo, Edward deu um passo atrás. Em um esforço por conter-se,

concentrou-se nas revistas que ela tinha atirado ao chão. Eram revistas de decoração, suas favoritas,

com fotografias de casas de campo com artesanatos de madeira e formosos jardins. Adorava as

casas antigas...

Então se perguntou por que não lhe tinha comprado uma casa. Se lhe tivesse dado a

oportunidade de concentrar-se na decoração de uma casa, estava seguro de que seguiria com ele.

— Quer um café? —perguntou Bella, tentando controlar os nervos.

—Não vou estar aqui muito tempo.

— Seguro?

Uma combinação de desejo sexual e feroz ressentimento brilhou em seus olhos. Se a

deitasse na cama, diria-lhe que não? Nunca lhe havia dito que não, nem sequer nos piores

momentos.

— Só quero saber como vai — disse Bella então, pensando na loira da fotografia. Logo

conteve o fôlego, temendo que Edward tivesse notado que seu ventre não era tão plano como antes.

Não só lhe tinham crescido o peito e os quadris; tinha comido mais do habitual para poder suportar

a depressão e o sobrepeso começava a notar-se em seu ventre.

— Só tenho uma razão para estar aqui. Não podia me pôr em contato contigo de outra forma

—disse Edward, impaciente. — O que aconteceu a seu celular?

— Quebrou-se.

— O número deste apartamento não está na lista.

— Por que queria te pôr em contato comigo? —perguntou ela.

— Seu irmão deixou várias mensagens na secretária eletrônica. Acredito que chegará a

Londres a semana que vem... Chamou-te ao celular e, como não podia ficar em contato contigo,

estava preocupado.

— Mike? —murmurou Bella, atônita. Edward só tinha ido vê-la para lhe dar essa

informação. Sua visita não era por razões pessoais. Mas não imaginava para que quereria seu irmão

ficar em contato com ela. Sua relação se limitava a um cartão de Natal e alguma chamada em seu

aniversário... Se Mike pensava ir a Londres, seria alguma viagem de negócios, pensou.

— A linha do apartamento de cobertura foi desconectada, por isso vim.

— Por que a desconectaste?

— O apartamento está à venda.

À venda. Esse era o ponto final. Aquele apartamento de cobertura tinha sido seu lar durante

dois anos e, para ela, seguia tendo lembranças preciosas. Só agora se via obrigada a reconhecer que

tinha tido secretas esperanças de voltar ali...

— Já não o necessita?

Edward se encolheu de ombros. Bella se deu conta de que estava olhando fixamente seus

lábios e quando, nervosa, passou-se a língua por eles, ele deu um passo adiante e a pegou pelo braço

com um movimento que a deixou sem ar.

— Não te rebaixe tentando me excitar —lhe espetou, com os dentes apertados.

— Acha que eu...?

— É uma perda de tempo. Não sinto nada por ti.

— Não estava tentado te excitar! —exclamou Bella, tão doída que decidiu não lhe dar uma

nova oportunidade de humilhá-la. — É ridículo me acusar disso. É o último homem do mundo ao

que quereria excitar. Tem sorte de que me tenha rebaixado a falar contigo.

Edward levantou sua arrogante cabeça e soltou uma gargalhada que a tirou de gonzo. Pela

primeira vez em sua vida, Bella desejou golpeá-lo.

—Ah, sim?

— Nunca perdoarei seus insultos. Trataste-me como se fosse um juiz, sem ter nenhum

direito a sê-lo. Deixou-me por algo que não tinha feito... A noite da festa disse que conhecia o Seth,

mas te negou a me escutar. Quando Seth descobriu o que tinha passado, disse que estava

disposto a falar contigo...

—Ah, já vejo. Agora desejaria não ter posto suas mãos sobre minha propriedade...

— Eu não sou tua propriedade! Em que classe de mundo vive, Edward Cullen? —

espetou-lhe ela. — Vá daqui agora mesmo!

Seth se tinha devotado a falar com ele, mas Bella tinha decidido que lhe envolver em seus

problemas seria injusto e, além disso, não serviria de nada. Edward acreditava na versão de sua

irmã e não quereria escutar nada mais.

— Encantado —disse ele.

Mas quando ia abrir a porta, Seth apareceu na habitação.

— Está bem, Bella? —perguntou o jovem, sem incomodar-se em olhar ao Edward.

Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas se negava a chorar. Já tinha chorado mais que

suficiente, pensou.

Mais baixinho, moreno e com uns jeans de marca, Seth parecia um menino ao lado do magnata

grego, mas a sincera preocupação que havia em seus olhos esquentou seu coração.

Edward a olhou, depreciativo, como se a mera presença do Seth fora uma ofensa.

— Odeio-te, Edward Cullen —disse Bella então. — Nunca lhe havia dito isto a

ninguém... nunca tinha odiado a ninguém em toda minha vida. Mas o que me tem feito não tem

perdão.

— Deixa-a em paz —disse Seth.

Com um sorriso de fria satisfação nos lábios, Edward deu um passo atrás e lançou o punho

contra a cara do Seth com tal força, que o atirou ao chão.

— Lhe devia isso—murmurou isso, com os dentes apertados.

— Como pudeste fazer isso? —exclamou Bella, aterrada.

— Se não houvesse uma mulher diante, poderia havê-lo matado — respondeu ele sem a

mínima vergonha.

Seth se levantou do chão, mas quando ia golpear ao Edward, Bella ficou no meio.

— Não, por favor! Só quero que se vá daqui agora mesmo. Não rebaixe a seu nível.

— Desmancha-prazeres —murmurou Edward, irritado ao ver que protegia ao outro homem.

— Eu não tenho que bater em ninguém para impressioná-la —disse Seth então, lhe passando

um braço pela cintura em clara provocação.

— Normalmente, está muito bêbado para tentá-lo —replicou Edward.

Um segundo depois, Bella o viu sair do apartamento e de sua vida de uma vez por todas.

— É um bastardo... —murmurou Seth, tocando-a mandíbula. — Sinto ter mentido, mas é o

que merece.

Bella tentou assentir com a cabeça. Já dava igual. Não lhe importava nada o que pensasse

Edward Cullen.

Vanessa tinha razão. Tinha estado escondendo a cabeça na areia, vivendo no passado para

não enfrentar-se com o futuro. E tinha que aceitar que Edward tinha desaparecido de sua vida para

sempre.

Ao recordar a fotografia com a loira lhe encolheu o coração, mas isso era algo ao que teria

que acostumar-se.

— Lhe dá igual o que faça —murmurou.

Em troca, Seth se preocupava com ela. Poderia gostar de Seth?, perguntou-se. Muitas

mulheres o achavam atrativo. É obvio, bebia muito e, às vezes, era um pirralho, mas com o tempo...

Mas antes de começar relação alguma, devia recordar tudo o que tinha suportado para estar

com o Edward, tudo o que tinha aceito sem discutir.

Por que aceitou viver em Londres e não no campo, com um jardim, que era o que sempre

tinha sonhado? por que tinha amado a um homem que não a amava e não fazia promessa alguma?

Como e por que tinha aceito estar com um homem que a ofendia? Um homem que estava de viagem

sempre, que jamais a apresentou a seus amigos, que não a incluía em sua vida...

Lhe rompia o coração pelo Edward, mas não a merecia. Nunca a tinha merecido.

Encolerizava-se se o interrompia quando estava vendo as notícias econômicas, despertava ao

amanhecer para fazer amor, tivesse ela querendo ou não, atuava como um completo egoísta,

negava-se a celebrar seus aniversários e, no Natal, tinha-lhe dado uma caneta. De ouro, mas uma

caneta. A tinha deixado sozinha enquanto ele ia de férias a Grécia...

Por que tinha demorado tanto em entender que Edward a tratava como um homem casado

trataria a sua amante?

Tinha aceito viver em um apartamento sem criados, mas se comportava como se os criados

estivessem presentes. Atirava a roupa pelo chão, jamais esfregava um prato. E como uma criada, ela

tinha cozinhado para ele, tinha lavado e engomado sua roupa... De fato, aquele homem era tal

desastre que, um dia, quando lhe pediu que lhe fizesse um café, pediu-o por telefone a um

restaurante.

Era uma pena ter atirado dois anos de sua vida pela janela. Não merecia seu amor e já era

hora de esquecê-lo e passar página. Sair com outro homem... não seria a melhor forma de consegui-lo?,

perguntou-se.

Seth a estava olhando, em silêncio.

— Por que não vem conosco ao campo este fim de semana? vamos fazer uma festa em

minha casa.

— Como amigos? —perguntou Bella.

— Bom, amigos que se dão beijinhos —sorriu ele.

— Não, obrigada... não te conheço o suficiente.

— Não espero que te deite comigo, Bella.

— Mas...

— Sei que tenho fama de mulherengo, mas estou disposto a mudar por ti.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Em sua opinião, não havia a mais remota possibilidade de que

Seth gostasse dela algum dia. Entretanto, Edward tinha fechado a porta do passado e não pensava

ficar em casa chorando. Possivelmente se fosse a essa festa, acabaria passando-o bem.

— Muito bem. De acordo.

À semana seguinte, Bella almoçando com seu irmão. Tinham passado mais de dois anos

desde a última vez que se viram. Felizmente, nunca tinha tido oportunidade de lhe falar do Edward

porque rara vez a chamava por telefone. Ao menos, não tinha que lhe contar que tinha rompido com

ele, pensou, para consolar-se. Ao ver seu irmão no fundo do restaurante, Bella sorriu, contente.

— Não terá uma notícia que me dar, não é verdade? —perguntou Mike, levantando-se

para lhe dar um abraço.

— A que te refere?

— Pois... não sei, quando vinha para aqui tive a impressão de que estava grávida. Não acha

que deveria te pôr a dieta?

Bella ficou vermelha até a raiz do cabelo. Tinha esquecido o crítico que era seu irmão. Sua

mulher, Jessica, era professora de ginástica e tinha um corpo moldado. Embora fazia algum tempo

que Bella não se atrevia a se aproximar de uma balança, sabia perfeitamente que tinha engordado

muito nos últimos meses... embora seu irmão poderia haver-se economizado o desagradável

comentário.

«Pensei que estava grávida». Como podia ser tão grosseiro? De verdade estava tão gorda?

Bella teve que controlar as lágrimas.

— Eu acredito que já é hora de que comece a te cuidar —seguiu Mike, sem dar-se nem

conta de que estava sendo um autêntico caipira. — Uma boa dieta e muito exercício lhe

converteriam em outra mulher. Hei-te dito que Jessica tem aberto um ginásio?

— Não.

— A verdade é que as coisas vão bastante bem. Direi a minha mulher que te envie um livro

de receitas baixa em calorias...

Grávida.

Bella não estava escutando a seu irmão. Pensava nos novos sutiãs que tinha tido que

comprar e no tamanho de seu ventre. Tinha engordado muito... mas de uma forma que não era a

habitual. Ela nunca tinha tido barriga. E essas vontades de comer azeitonas... não tinham desejos as

mulheres grávidas? E o que tinha sido de seu ciclo menstrual nos últimos meses?

— Minha empresa segue estupendamente —seguia Mike, alheio a sua inquietação. — A

vida vai muito bem.

— Me alegro por ti —disse Bella, com o coração em um punho.

Não podia recordar quando foi a última vez que teve o período. Não era algo que anotasse todos os

meses ou a que prestasse atenção, mas seu ciclo sempre tinha sido um pouco irregular e durante os

últimos meses...

Haveria alguma possibilidade de que estivesse grávida?

— Sempre te agradecerei que tivesse a generosidade de não me pedir nada do testamento de

mamãe —estava dizendo Mike. — Nesse momento me fazia muita falta o dinheiro e pude usá-lo

para levar minha empresa adiante.

Bella tentava seguir a conversação, mas lhe custava trabalho. Tinha que reconhecer que

existia a possibilidade de ter ficado grávida enquanto estava com o Edward.

— Bella...

— Sim? Ah, me perdoa, é que estou um pouco distraída —se desculpou ela. — Mas te

estava escutando. Sei que usaste o dinheiro para erguer sua empresa.

— Mas pesou em minha consciência depois. É justo que você tenha a mesma oportunidade,

Bella. Depois de tudo, você cuidou de mamãe durante muitos anos, sacrificando seus estudos, seus

sonhos.

Com um gesto de orgulho, Mike tirou um cheque do bolso e o deixou sobre a mesa.

— Agora posso te dar sua parte da herança. Se segue querendo abrir seu próprio negócio,

uma injeção de dinheiro te viria muito bem.

Bella olhou o cheque, boquiaberta. Por debaixo da mesa se tocava o ventre, tentando separar

de sua mente a idéia de que poderia estar esperando um filho. Mas agora tinha que concentrar-se

naquele cheque. E no que significava para ela.

— Meu Deus...

— Se quer abrir um negócio, terá que trabalhar muitas horas ao dia — lhe advertiu Mike.

— E sigo pensando que te pôr a dieta deveria ser o primeiro.


	7. capitulo seis

Como esse Edward é convencido, vocês vão odia-lo.

**Capítulo 5**

O primeiro que chamou a atenção do Edward foi uma artística fotografia de três bolsas de marca. Era parte de um artigo em uma revista, dedicado a uma exposição de Vanessa Black.

Na costura de uma das bolsas havia uma etiqueta com o nome de Bella... estavam colocados frente a um muro de pedra, como se fossem obras de arte. Edward fez uma careta, perguntando-se por que lia um artigo tão superficial.

Ao passar a página, entretanto, ficou atônito ao ver uma fotografia de Bella sentada sobre uma pedra, perto de um rio. A seu redor havia outras pessoas muito mais conhecidos, em um epígrafe do artigo chamado simplesmente Meus amigos, mas ele só podia ver o rosto do Bella. Com um Top multicolorido de decote redondo, o rosto banhado pela luz do sol e os olhos marrons mais

brilhantes que nunca, estava simplesmente preciosa. Mas apertou os dentes ao ver o homem que estava a seu lado; era Black, que tinha uma mão apoiada sobre seu ombro.

Edward soltou a revista como se lhe queimasse. Tinha vontades de atar-se a golpes com algo... Mas em lugar de fazê-lo serviu uma taça. Eram só as dez da manhã.

Estava nervoso porque trabalhava muito, disse-se. Não havia tempo para ataques de fúria com uma agenda tão apertada como a sua. Todas as emoções, irracionais ou não, deviam ser controladas e suprimidas. Mas depois de beber a taça de um gole, lançou a taça de cristal contra a chaminé.

Bella saiu da consulta do ginecologista com as pernas trêmulas. Vanessa, que estava esperando no corredor, lançou-se sobre ela.

— Está grávida, não é verdade? Te nota na cara!

Bella assentiu, mas não disse nada até que chegaram à rua. O ginecologista lhe havia dito que estava grávida de cinco meses e ainda não se recuperou da surpresa.

— O estranho é que não peso muito para estar grávida... lhe pode acreditar isso? Eu que sempre tive problemas de sobrepeso.

— Edward Cullen te destroçou a vida — suspirou sua amiga, sem poder dissimular seu ressentimento. — Acaba de começar a sair com o Seth, está a ponto de abrir seu próprio negócio e agora, de repente, tudo se vai ao chão. Como é possível que não tomasse cuidado?

Sim tinha tomado cuidado. Edward, não. As pílulas anticoncepcionais lhe sentavam mau e ele insistiu em que deixasse de tomar, preocupado por sua saúde. Nove meses atrás lhe havia dito que, a partir de então, ele aceitava a responsabilidade. Desgraçadamente, esqueceu-se de tomar precauções em mais de uma ocasião. Alguns métodos anticoncepcionais podiam danificar a

espontaneidade do momento, segundo ele. E Edward era um homem muito espontâneo, pensou, sacudindo a cabeça.

— De quantos meses está?

— Mais de cinco —suspirou Bella. — Terei o bebê dentro de três meses e meio.

Vanessa se deteve em meio da rua, boquiaberta.

— Não pode ser!

— Temo-me que sim.

— Mas, como é possível que não te tenha dado conta até agora? —exclamou seu amiga. — Por favor... dê uma medalha a seu irmão. Está grávida e ninguém mais alem dele se deu conta.

— É que, como uso roupa larga... E as pessoas só vêem o que esperam ver.

Tinha estado tão obcecada pelo Edward, que não se deu conta de que não lhe chegava o período. Os outros sintomas da gravidez também lhe tinham passado desapercebidos. Nunca tinha tido problemas de saúde e estava convencida de que as náuseas eram devidas a um vírus. E, ultimamente, a depressão e as preocupações tinham feito que se esquecesse de tudo.

— O que pensa fazer?

— Tenho que contar-lhe ao Edward.

Vanessa fez uma careta.

— Conta primeiro ao Seth.

Bella não aceitou a sugestão. E, pela primeira vez em dois meses e meio, chamou o celular de Edward e deixou uma mensagem de voz dizendo que tinha algo importante que lhe contar.

Três horas depois, lhe devolveu a chamada.

— O que acontece? —disse, sem saudação preliminar.

— Tenho que ver-te e não posso falar disso por telefone. Onde está?

A seu lado, ouviu a risada de uma mulher.

— Em Londres... e muito ocupado —respondeu ele.

Bella apertou os dentes. Não queria falar com o Edward e, sobre tudo, não queria saber que estava com outra mulher. Na realidade, essa chamada era uma tortura para ela.

— Parto a Atenas amanhã pela tarde —lhe informou ele, com frieza. — Se quer falar comigo, faça-o agora.

— Não, tenho que ver-te em pessoa. Não acredito que seja pedir muito.

— Possivelmente não, mas não gosta da idéia, nenhum pouco —replicou Edward. — Não tenho vontades de ver-te.

— Quer que te suplique cinco minutos de seu tempo? —exclamou Bella, irada.

— Muito bem, se insistir, encontramo-nos em meu ginásio amanhã, às sete da manhã.

Depois disso, desligou sem dizer uma palavra mais.

Como ia contar a uma pessoa tão fria, tão desagradável, que estava esperando um filho dele?, perguntou-se Bella. Ao Edward não gostaria de receber essa notícia. Inclusive quando estavam juntos, não teria querido o ter. Como ia contar depois de tudo o que tinha passado? Além disso, com refinada crueldade, pedia-lhe que fosse ao ginásio virtualmente ao amanhecer... porque

sabia que não gostava de madrugar. Um gesto infantil, mas tão cruel como tantos outros aos que Edward Cullen a tinha feito.

Edward ia a esse luxuoso ginásio várias vezes por semana, embora tinha um em seu duplex.

Uma vez lhe tinha contado que ia ali porque boxeava com um instrutor e podia treinar sem distrações.

Ao dia seguinte, quando Bella passou pela frente da limusine estacionada à porta do ginásio, o chofer a saudou com a cabeça. Que mais dava onde estivessem quando lhe comunicasse a notícia?,

perguntou-se a si mesmo. Teria dado igual a que o contasse no escritório ou em seu duplex, ao que nunca a havia convidado. Além disso, Edward Cullen era um homem muito ocupado. E devia aceitar que ela já não ocupava um lugar especial em sua vida.

Depois de lhe pedir uma identificação, o recepcionista do ginásio lhe indicou onde encontrar o Edward. Secando o suor das mãos no bolso do abrigo de lã negro, Bella empurrou a porta.

Com uma calça curta e uma camiseta negra, Edward estava golpeando um saco de areia com tanta energia, que não se precaveu de sua presença.

Bella sempre tinha sentido curiosidade por vê-lo treinando... e agora tinha a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Estava muito bonito, pensou, embora esse pensamento estava desconjurado. Cada músculo de seu corpo emanava força masculina. Sentia falta de olhá-lo, estar com ele, tocá-lo, falar com ele.

Inclusive sentia falta de pensar nele sem sentir-se culpado.

— Edward...

Embora pensou que não a tinha ouvido, ele deixou de golpear o saco e se voltou. Uns olhos verdes, brilhantes como uma esmeralda, inspecionaram-na de cima abaixo.

Para o Edward não foi fácil voltar a vê-la. Tinha escolhido o ginásio de propósito. Tinha-lhe parecido um lugar onde Bella não lhe montaria uma cena, mas ali estava, com um casaco negro que lhe recordava a noite no celeiro, o cabelo castanhos caindo sobre seus ombros, esses lábios rosados, tão

suculentos... que agora eram do Seth Black, recordou a si mesmo. Esse pensamento o enfureceu.

— O que queria? —perguntou, com tom gelado.

— Verá...

Bella tinha um discurso planejado, mas de repente tinha desaparecido de sua memória. Seu cérebro parecia envolto em algodão.

Edward descobriu que, como um adolescente, estava-a imaginando nua sob o casaco. Esse pensamento o envergonhou. Livrou-se dela, disse a si mesmo. Odiava que o afetasse de tal forma.

— Não tenho muito tempo —lhe recordou. — Mas ao melhor só vieste a me olhar.

— Não, vim te dizer algo que me resulta difícil dizer —murmurou Bella.

— A esta hora do dia não estou de humor para joguinhos —replicou Edwar5d enquanto se tirava as luvas de couro e flexionava os dedos.

— Você sempre vê o lado mau de qualquer situação, de modo que possivelmente seja capaz de adivinhá-lo.

— O que te passa? Você nunca tiveste nenhum problema para ir ao grão.

— Isso era quando me olhava como se fosse um ser humano —respondeu Bella.

Edward estava pondo umas luvas de boxe, mas se deteve o ouvir essa frase. Acabava de sentir um beliscão no coração.

— Está doente? Isso é o que vieste a me dizer?

— Não, não é isso.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

— Então me diga o que é. Não tenho tanta paciência —murmurou, voltando-se de novo para o saco de areia.

— Estou grávida.

Edward ficou imóvel, de costas.

— Se for uma brincadeira, não tem nenhuma graça.

— Eu não brincaria sobre algo assim.

Não podia olhá-la. Não podia fazê-lo. Uma fúria cega o impedia. Bella estava apaixonada pelo Black, isso tinha tido que aceitá-lo. Mas que esse pirralho a tivesse utilizado, abandonando-a depois ao descobrir que estava grávida o tirava de gonzo. Não confiava em si mesmo e decidiu contar até dez. Se dissesse algo, seria algum comentário cruel e isso não seria um consolo para nenhum dos dois.

Como demônios podia ter sido tão tola? Não tinha aprendido nada estando com ele? É obvio, Bella podia confiar em que cuidasse dela, pensou Edward. E sem ele, não era capaz de sobreviver. Bella confiava em todo mundo, sem fazer diferenças, mas Black tinha sido uma má aposta. Era um pirralho imaturo com muito dinheiro e nenhum sentido da responsabilidade.

Surpreendia-lhe que tivesse ido a ele para lhe pedir ajuda? Não, a quem mais podia acudir?

O que queria dele? O que esperava, um conselho? Dinheiro? De repente, Edward agradeceu que usasse o casaco. Não queria ver a evidência da gravidez. Deus... levava o filho de outro homem no ventre. A mera idéia o enchia de antipatia e outra emoção, mais poderosa, que se negava a

reconhecer. Uma imagem do Black, com sua cara de menino bom, apareceu então ante seus olhos e Edward golpeou o saco de areia com a força de um rolo compressor.

Paralisada, Bella ficou olhando sem saber o que fazer. Observou-o golpear o saco e logo tirar as luvas, pensativo. Depois, passou-se os dedos pelo cabelo, murmurando uma maldição.

— Necessito de uma ducha —disse entre dentes. — Venha.

Queria que o acompanhasse à ducha? Se era sincera consigo mesma, Bella devia reconhecer que teria ido a qualquer lugar com ele. Inclusive naquelas circunstâncias era assombroso estar de novo com o Edward.

— Não vais dizer nada? —perguntou, desconcertada, quando ele fechou a porta do vestuário.

Edward a olhou então, com uma raiva que não era necessário pôr em palavras.

— O que quer que diga?

— Sei que te levaste uma surpresa. Eu também. Mas estou tentando ver isto de forma positiva...

— Ah, sim?

— Este bebê foi coisa do destino.

— Não me venha com suscetibilidades —replicou ele, seu sotaque tão pronunciado, que quase não entendeu suas palavras.

Inclinou-se para tomar uma garrafa de água da geladeira e bebeu um longo gole. Enquanto se secava a boca, Bella percebeu de que lhe tremiam as mãos. Estava tão nervoso como ela, embora queria dissimulá-lo.

— Possivelmente deveria ir. Já disse o que vim te dizer e suponho que quererá pensá-lo...

— Não queria te levantar a voz —disse Edward então. Quão último desejava era ficar a sós depois de receber essa notícia. — Sente-se.

— Mas vais tomar banho te...

— Sente-se —repetiu ele. — Por favor.

— Aqui faz calor —murmurou Bella, começando a desabotoar seu casaco.

— Não tire isso! —exclamou Edward, como se lhe tivesse ameaçado tirar a roupa e passear nua pelo ginásio.

Estava-se levando como um tolo, pensou. Afligido, decidiu que uma ducha fria aliviaria a tensão. Bella estava grávida e um homem honrado não perdia os nervos com uma mulher em seu estado.

— Me dê cinco minutos. Volto em seguida.

Bella se sentou em um dos bancos de madeira, um pouco mais calma. Entendia que queria estar sozinho embora fosse uns segundos para pensar no que acabava de lhe contar. Sabia que Edward não gostava de surpresas, justamente o contrário; sua vida estava perfeitamente ordenada e organizada. Nunca tinham falado de ter filhos, é obvio. Era possível que não gostasse de

crianças. E embora não fosse assim, poderia não querer saber nada do dele.

Edward tirou a bermuda e entrou na ducha. Bella afastou o olhar ao vê-lo nu. Seguia sendo magnificamente masculino, com as costas largas, o torso coberto de pêlo, as coxas poderosas...

Nas atuais circunstâncias, sua falta de inibição era um sinal de que estava nervoso.

Mas, sem querer, Bella recordou os momentos felizes... e o desesperadamente frágil que era a felicidade, disse a si mesmo.

Cinco minutos depois, Edward saía da ducha e, depois de secar-se, vestiu um terno azul marinho. Bem talhado, certamente feito sob medida, era de marca italiano. Tinha aspecto de milionário, algo que jamais tinha querido dissimular, é obvio.

— Me diga... o que é o que quer de mim? —perguntou-lhe ao fim, abrindo a porta do vestuário e deixando-a passar diante dele.

— Não quero nada. Só lhe queria contar isso porque acredito que tem direito de saber.

— Obrigado pela consideração. Não me teria gostado de me inteirar por outra pessoa. Como reagiu Black?

— Seth? Ele não sabe ainda. Não sei como dizer-lhe.

— E me contaste isso antes? —interrompeu-a Edward.

— A quem mais seria? O que tem que ver Seth com isto?

— Ele é o pai de seu filho.

Bella se deteve, incrédula.

— Isso é o que pensa? Que Seth é o pai do bebê? Por favor, isto é incrível! —exclamou, furiosa. — Como te atreve a dizer isso? Sinto muito te decepcionar, mas você é o pai.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada de incredulidade.

— Está de brincadeira. Para isso queria me ver? Acha que vais me responsabilizar por esse

filho? Mas se te deixei faz meses!

Bella empalideceu.

— Não tenho intenção de me rebaixar discutindo contigo e menos em um lugar público. Fiz o que tinha que fazer, contar-lhe isso. Não vou tolerar que me ofenda...

— Mas o que acaba de dizer é ridículo —insistiu ele, tomando-a pelo braço para levá-la à limusine. Não estava acostumado a montar cenas em público e queria sair dali o antes possível. — Suponho que Black se levou como era de esperar em um momento de crise. Mas tentar me enganar não te servirá de nada.

Bella afastou sua mão de um tapa.

— Dá-me vergonha te haver amado uma vez. E pode deixar de te mostrar tão superior...

— Te acalme.

— Estou perfeitamente calma —replicou ela. — Ao menos, Seth não tentou me seduzir antes de me convidar a sair. Seth está procurando uma noiva, não uma amante... e sabe de uma coisa?

Quisera eu que este bebê fosse dele porque ele é muito melhor pessoa que você.

— Bella...

— Me deixe em paz. E te afaste de mim! — gritou-lhe Bella, sem lhe importar que as vozes tivessem chamado a atenção das pessoas.

Comentem pessoal, e eu posto amanha, se tiver 10 comentarios a cada poste, haverá um por dia.


	8. capitulo sete

**Capítulo sete**

PELA segunda vez em muitos meses, Edward fez uma repentina mudança de planos e deu a volta quando ia ao aeroporto.

Não tinha opção: Bella estava muito desgostosa. De fato, parecia histérica. Além do tapa, algo do que jamais a teria imaginado capaz, tinha gritado diante de um montão de gente. Era como se lhe tivessem feito um transplante de personalidade. Entretanto, ele sabia que era uma pessoa amável, boa e carinhosa, incapaz de zangar-se. Claramente, Seth Black era responsável por essas mudanças. Ele tinha destruído sua tranqüilidade, confundindo-a por completo.

É obvio que Seth era o pai desse bebê. Mas, evidentemente, Bella não queria que Seth

fizesse esse papel. Era óbvio para o Edward que o pirralho tinha saído correndo ao saber da notícia, deixando-a na desesperada.

Mas, o que lhe importava?, perguntou-se. Por que queria envolver-se? Bella tinha um

problema e tinha ido a ele a lhe pedir ajuda... por que não lhe demonstrava que ele era mais homem que Seth quando as coisas foram mau?

De volta no apartamento de Vanessa, Bella estava colocando roupa em uma bolsa de

viagem.

— Está certa que posso ir à casa de campo?

— Claro que sim. Minha mãe está em Pulôver e minha tia, a mãe do Seth, tornou-se muito estirada para ir ao campo. Ao menos, poderá arejá-la um pouco —sorriu Vanessa. — Mas, está certa que é boa idéia que vá de Londres agora, sozinha?

— Necessito de um pouco de paz... tenho que pensar.

— Não sobre o que vais fazer com o bebê, isso já sei. Você adora crianças. Mas tenho a

impressão de que foge de algo...

Bella levantou a cabeça, com os olhos turquesa desafiantes.

— Só estarei fora um par de dias. E não estou fugindo de nada. É que não quero ver o

Edward a interrompeu Vanessa. — Suponho que não se apontou ao concurso de pai do ano, não?

— Acredita que o pai do bebê é Seth —suspirou Bella.

— O que? Não lhe contaste que está de cinco meses?

— Não, não gostaria de ficar para conversar com ele —replicou Bella. — Ah, por certo,

também me acusou de tentar lhe carregar com o menino porque Seth não queria saber nada.

Sua amiga fez uma careta de asco.

— Que imbecil.

Bella se passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

— Tentei entendê-lo... tentei inclusive desculpá-lo por ter acreditado em sua irmã antes que a mim. Tentei ser justa com ele porque é o que faço com todo mundo, mas acabou-se confessou, irada. — Já está bem. Pensei que Edward tinha direito de saber que ia ter um filho, mas agora desejaria não lhe haver contado nada.

— Tenho que te confessar uma coisa — disse Vanessa então. — Contei ao Seth do bebê... eu sei, eu sei, não é meu assunto. Desgraçadamente, me escapou.

Bella estava segura de que Vanessa o tinha contado de propósito. Possivelmente não

deveria, mas não tinha a menor dúvida de que o tinha feito com a melhor intenção. Além disso, quase se alegrava de não ter que ser ela quem lhe desse a notícia... contar ao Edward tinha sido mais que suficiente. Mas, como levava três semanas saindo com o Seth, ele tinha direito de saber, naturalmente.

— Ficou de pedra —seguiu Vanessa. — Está louco por ti, mas acredito que não sabe como dirigir esta situação.

— Não espero que Seth aceite a situação — sorriu Bella. — Que homem o faria?

— Um muito especial, uma boa pessoa —respondeu sua amiga. — Mas não sei se Seth está à altura, querida.

— Por que estaria? dentro de um mês parecerei uma baleia —tentou brincar Bella.

Então soou a campainha.

As duas mulheres se olharam.

— Certamente será para ti — profetizou sua amiga.

Bella terminou de fechar a bolsa de viagem e foi abrir a porta.

Era Edward, como tinham imaginado.

— Não me convida para entrar?

— Não.

— Por que não? O cão guardião está?

— Não te atreva a insultar a minha amiga —replicou Bella.

— Insultá-la... está dizendo que alguma vez te falou mal de mim?

— Se o tiver feito, seria com toda a razão do mundo —respondeu Bella.

Nunca lhe contaria que, sendo ridiculamente leal, sempre tinha tentado defendê-lo, enquanto ele jamais tinha acreditado nela. Agora se envergonhava dessa lealdade.

Edward tinha acreditado que se deitava com o Seth enquanto estavam juntos, tinha

acreditado que mentia sobre sua infidelidade, que tinha inventado uma sórdida história sobre sua irmã para defender-se. Também acreditava que, ao ficar grávida, tinha querido lhe mentir sobre quem era o pai.

— Não entendo o que faz aqui. Não tenho nada mais que te dizer.

— Mas você me chamou...

— E te disse o que tinha que dizer — o interrompeu Bella, cruzando-se de braços.

— Sim, mas não eu não disse tudo o que tinha que dizer —replicou ele. — Vanessa?

— Por que a chamas? —perguntou Bella, surpreendida.

Sua amiga apareceu a cabeça no corredor.

— Sabia que estaria por aí —disse Edward.

— É minha casa, recorda? —replicou ela, irônica.

— Bella e eu vamos sair...

— Não, você e eu não vamos a nenhuma parte. Dispunha-me a tomar o trem...

— Eu deveria estar em Atenas.

— Pois pior para ti. Não penso ir a nenhum lugar contigo —replicou Bella.

— Muito bem, então ficaremos aqui. E não terá que dizer nada, falarei eu. Eu gosto que as pessoas me escute.

— Não me diga? —interveio Vanessa, com pouca dissimulada ironia.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Muito boa.

Isso era o que representava ela para o Edward Cullen, pensou Bella: uma brincadeira,

algo do que podia rir.

— Não quero ver-te nem te escutar —disse então, furiosa, lhe dando com a porta no nariz.

— Não posso acreditar nisso! —exclamou Vanessa. — Mas se era o amor de sua vida!

— Deveria ter feito isso faz muito tempo. Além disso, acredito que devo começar a cultivar o bom gosto, até agora o tive atrofiado — suspirou Bella, entrando em seu quarto.

Doía-lhe o coração apesar de tudo. Pela primeira vez, estava aprendendo a dizer não ao

Edward e, entretanto, doía-lhe. Ia contra sua natureza ser desagradável. E mais com uma pessoa a que tinha amado tanto.

Quatro horas depois, saía de um táxi com a chave da pitoresca casa dos Black na mão. Coberta por um alto muro, não era precisamente uma «casinha de campo». Uma

casa com uma dúzia de dormitórios poderia muito bem ser considerada uma mansão.

Uma vez no encantador dormitório que tinha escolhido, Bella olhou pela janela o jardim e o riacho que serpenteava ao fundo. O silêncio e a paz eram maravilhosos. A viagem em trem tinha sido exaustivo e lhe fechavam os olhos...

«Estar grávida pode ser extenuante para algumas mulheres», havia-lhe dito o ginecologista.

«Tem que descansar tudo o que puder».

Levava semanas sem pregar o olho. As lembranças, as preocupações, davam voltas e voltas em sua cabeça e não a deixavam dormir. Depois de tirar a roupa, Bella vestiu uma camisola branca e caiu sobre a cama, exausta.

Despertou mais fresca à manhã seguinte e, ao ver os raios do sol penetrando pelas cortinas, sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Fazia um dia precioso.

Vestiu um vestido sem mangas, tentando meter na barriga... sem êxito e, finalmente, desceu à cozinha para tomar o café da manhã. Pela primeira vez em vários dias, tinha apetite.

Felizmente, Vanessa devia ter chamado à senhora que se encarregava da casa, porque na geladeira havia comida mais que suficiente.

Bella comeu um par de torradas com geléia na terraço que dava ao jardim. E cinco

azeitonas. Tinha tantas decisões que tomar... mas sua amiga tinha acertado sobre uma coisa: ia ter a seu filho passasse o que passasse. Além disso, contava com o cheque que lhe tinha dado seu irmão.

Embora não sabia o que fazer com esse dinheiro. Possivelmente, em suas circunstâncias, investi-lo em uma propriedade imobiliária seria o mais sensato.

Os planos de abrir seu próprio negócio teriam que esperar um tempo. Muitos negócios

fracassavam e o mundo da moda era muito vacilante. Cuidar de seu filho era a prioridade naquele momento. Além disso, abrir um negócio, contratar empregados e tomar decisões importantes quando teria que cuidar de seu filho sem ajuda alguma lhe parecia uma temeridade.

Seth chegou quando estava desenhando uma bolsa nova, algo que sempre encontrava

relaxante. Concentrada no que fazia, não ouviu o carro e, quando levantou o olhar, viu o Bem observando-a de um canto da casa.

Bella se levantou, incômoda. Com o cabelo um pouco despenteado e seus brilhantes olhos negros, parecia um pirralho. Embora beijava muito bem, devia admitir. Mas não lhe acelerava o coração quando estava a seu lado e a emoção, a excitação sem limites que tinha sentido com o Edward não existiam quando estava com o Seth.

— Não tinha que vir até aqui para ver-me.

— Eu acredito que sim —suspirou ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. —

Deveria ter sido você quem me desse a notícia de sua gravidez.

— Vanessa não deveria te haver dito nada —suspirou Bella.

— Tem-me feito sentir que não há lugar para mim em sua vida —disse Seth então. — Não vou dizer que isto não me tenha surpreendido, mas de todas as formas quero que sigamos sendo amigos.

Os olhos do Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

— Me perdoa, é que ultimamente me emociono por tudo —disse, sorrindo.

Seth lhe passou um braço pelos ombros, mas não a atraiu para si como teria feito uns dias antes.

— Suponho que também para ti deve ter sido uma surpresa. Além disso, Vanessa me contou que Edward e você tivestes uma discussão tremenda. É minha culpa...

— Como vai ser tua culpa?

— Deveria lhe haver explicado que não estávamos juntos, mas queria ter uma oportunidade contigo e, se o houvesse dito, não teria podido com o magnata grego. Assim me aproveitei, admito-o

—suspirou Seth. — Mas me nego a seguir fazendo-o agora que está esperando um filho dele. Isso terá que solucioná-lo.

Seth a convidou a comer no pub do povoado. Seu inesperado sentido comum a tinha deixado boquiaberta. Seu próprio comportamento lhe parecia então menos sensato. Tinha dado ao Edward com a porta no nariz e o merecia, certamente. Mas possivelmente deveria lhe dar uma nova oportunidade... pelo bebê, naturalmente; ao fim e ao cabo, iriam ter um filho e essa era uma grande responsabilidade. O mal-entendido não era culpa de ninguém e devia tentar que Edward aceitasse a verdade.

Pela tarde, Edward deteve o Lamborghini frente à casa. Sua equipe de segurança lhe havia dito onde encontrar ao Bella... quando Vanessa se negou a revelar seu paradeiro. Isso o enfureceu.

Negava-se a aceitar que sua amiga se acreditasse na obrigação de protegê-la dele.

Embora tinha perdido um batismo em Atenas, sabia que estava fazendo o que devia fazer.

De fato, estava mais animado que em muito tempo. Não lhe surpreendia. Quando tinha feito algo menos egoísta em sua vida?

Naturalmente, sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. Tinha deixado atrás sua raiva contra Bella e contra a situação para comprovar que estava bem.

Bella saiu da banheira e, envolvendo-se em uma toalha com estampa de animais, entrou no dormitório. Ouviu um ruído e, quando apareceu à janela, viu o Edward saindo de um esportivo...

— Edward...

Nervosa, tirou-se a fita do cabelo. O que estava fazendo ali? Como tinha sabido onde

encontrá-la? E, sobretudo, o que queria?

Então recordou que tinha decidido lhe dar outra oportunidade. Devia tentar convencê-lo de que estava dizendo a verdade pelo bem do bebê. E possivelmente aquele era o momento, pensou, descendo ao vestíbulo sem tempo para vestir-se.

Quando abriu a porta, ele a olhou de cima abaixo, dos lábios até seus seios.

— Como me encontraste?

— Isso não importa —respondeu Edward.

— Claro que não importa. Estou acostumada a que me vigie —replicou Bella. — Mas dá

igual, queria mesmo falar contigo. Se esperas um momento no salão, vou me vestir...

— Para que vais te incomodar? —murmurou Edward, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

— Não é modéstia, asseguro-lhe isso.

— Assim estas muito bem, não te vista por mim.

Bella o fulminou com o olhar. Mas nesse momento, Edward estava preocupado por outra

coisa: uma jaqueta masculina pendurada no cabideiro.

— De quem é?

Desconcertada, Bella comprovou que era a jaqueta do Seth. Tinha devido deixar a esquecida.

— É uma jaqueta de homem —insistiu Edward. — Black está aqui? Vamos, no quarto?

— Claro que não. Não está aqui, mas poderia estar. A casa é dele.

Edward deu um passo adiante. Seu rosto parecia de pedra, seus olhos frios como o aço.

— Quando esteve aqui?

— Não é teu assunto —respondeu ela.

— Sim é meu assunto. Ou está com ele ou não. E se for assim, quero saber.

— Não penso falar do Seth contigo. Não tem nenhum direito a perguntar...

— Se segue com o Black, por que te pôs em contato comigo?

— Porque estou grávida e o bebê é teu —suspirou Bella, tentando ser paciente. — Não tem nada que ver com o Seth, assim deixa-o estar.

— Isso é uma fantasia. Cortei contigo faz meses... Como pode ser meu filho?

— Dentro de uma semana, estarei de seis meses. Faz seis meses estava contigo, se não

recordas. Edward ficou calado.

— Não pode estar grávida de seis meses.

— O ginecologista me disse que algumas mulheres que... não são magras, não parecem estar grávidas até os últimos meses de gestação.

— Não pode estar grávida de seis meses, é impossível —insistiu Edward.

— Equivoca-te. Além disso, se alguém é responsável por esta gravidez, esse é você.

— Eu? Conta-me uma história absurda...

— Que história absurda? Estou grávida e ponto. Quem disse que se encarregaria de tomar precauções? —espetou-lhe Bella. — Quem me assegurou que não passaria nada porque tudo estava controlado? Na ducha, no chão do banheiro, essa vez na limusine...

Edward apertou os dentes. Mas se tinha posto avermelhado.

— Como te arriscou assim uma e outra vez? E como é que agora tem a pouca vergonha de insinuar que outro homem é o pai de meu filho? Tem muito pouca memória, Edward...

— Não... lembro aquela vez na limusine —disse ele, com o cenho enrugado. — Havia

retornado do Oslo... chamei-te e... foi um momento inesquecível.

— Me alegro muito de ser «inesquecível» —replicou Bella, irônica.

Edward olhou fixamente o vulto sob a toalha. Ainda não lhe notava muito, mas... seu filho.

Poderia ser. Estava perplexo.

— Aceito que há alguma possibilidade de que o bebê seja meu...

— Ah, que generoso.

— Mas quero um teste de DNA, é obvio —disse ele então, olhando a jaqueta do Black.

Ainda tinha que lutar com esse tipo. Um Cullen em miniatura, um menino ou uma menina, seu primeiro filho, nasceria logo. Era assombroso.

Pálida, Bella apertou os lábios ao saber do teste de DNA. Edward jamais confiaria nela, é

obvio.

— Faz o que te dê vontade, mas não é necessário.

— Como estão as coisas entre o Black e você?

— Imagine.

— Imagino que, agora que vais ter meu filho, já não gostará tanto.

— Na realidade, Seth e eu só somos amigos.

— Enquanto que eu nunca quis ser seu amigo —disse Edward. — Eu te queria em meus

braços, em minha cama. Não te mentia sobre uma falsa amizade.

— E tampouco mencionou o fato de que me via como sua amante.

— As etiquetas não importam. Muitas mulheres estariam orgulhosas de ser minha amante...

— Mas você sabia que eu não. Por isso nunca o disse — o interrompeu ela.

— Não temos por que discutir. Não faz falta. No momento, aceitarei sua palavra de que o

bebê é meu.

Bella se encolheu de ombros, como se o assunto não fosse importante para ela. E não o era, na realidade. O único que lhe importava era seu filho. Os desprezos de Edward Cullen tinham deixado de afetá-la.

— Por que demorou tanto em saber que estava grávida?

— Porque sempre tive um período irregular. Além disso, nos últimos meses tinha muitas

coisas na cabeça.

— Isso ficou no passado —disse Edward então, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. — Vejo

que foste muito infeliz, pethi mou.

Então olhou de novo a jaqueta pendurada no cabideiro...

teria se deitado com o Black ali? «Você o que acha, Edward?», perguntou-se a si mesmo,

irônico. Não era o dono da casa? Como podia confiar em Bella? Todos os homens eram vulneráveis a uma falsa reclamação de paternidade. Sem um teste de DNA, como podia saber Bella que era seu filho? Certamente, esperava que o fosse. Mas o último que faria era admitir algo que renovaria suas suspeitas.

E, em um segundo, as suspeitas haviam tornado a entrar em seu coração. A amarga

lembrança de sua traição seguia gravado a fogo em seu cérebro. Como podia perdoá-la? Como podia perdoar o que lhe tinha feito? Só um estúpido poderia fazê-lo, um homem débil cuja dependência de uma mulher mentirosa lhe tinha privado de seu orgulho.

Mas ele não era um desses homens. Sua única debilidade com o Bella era a luxúria, pensou Edward. O sexo, nada mais. Deitaria-se com ela como e quando quisesse. Mas perdoá-la era impossível.

— Se fizer a mala agora, eu mesmo te levarei a Londres —lhe disse. — O apartamento de cobertura já tem comprador, assim terei que procurar outro lugar para ti...

— O que quer agora, me comprar com diamantes?

Edward a fulminou com o olhar.

— O que disse?

— Supõe-se que a uma amante terá que alagá-la de jóias, não? Mas eu não quero isso.

Nunca quis isso.

Ele não respondeu. Não lhe parecia o melhor momento para lhe dizer que alguns dos

pingentes do bracelete eram de diamantes da melhor qualidade.

— O apartamento de cobertura era teu, mas a comida que comia ali quem pagava era eu... converte-te isso em um mantido? —espetou-lhe Bella então com aparente tranqüilidade.

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Eu comprava a comida, eu pagava a luz, eu pagava o telefone, o gás... minhas pequenas

contribuições —lhe informou ela. — Mas você pensava que me tinha comprado, claro.

— Nunca pensei isso... Você pagava as faturas? —murmurou Edward, surpreso. — Não

tinha nem idéia...

— Quem acreditava que o fazia? —espetou-lhe Bella antes de subir a seu quarto.

Ouviu-a fechar o fecho e murmurou um palavrão enquanto olhava para cima, como se

esperasse uma intervenção divina. Bella sempre tinha sido uma pessoa doce, mas aparentemente também isso tinha mudado. Agora lhe falava com os olhos acesos de fúria...

De quem era a culpa, do Black? Teria aceito falar com ele porque Black a tinha

rechaçado? Não podia confiar nela, recordou-se a si mesmo.

Bella entrou em sua habitação e tirou a bolsa de viagem do armário. Iria a Londres com ele para tentar chegar a um acordo benéfico para seu filho, mas tinha que esquecer que uma vez o tinha amado. Seu filho era a única prioridade naquele momento. Nunca, jamais, voltaria a deitar-se com Edward... embora devia admitir que aquele homem, aquele egoísta compulsivo, seguia acendendo-a com um só olhar. Uma aventura com o Edward não teria futuro porque nunca se comprometeria com ela. A relação com um homem assim estava condenada ao fracasso.

Uma vez vestida, Bella desceu de novo ao salão.

— Vamos?

— Sim, mas antes vamos deixar as coisas claras. Estou tentando ser sensata pelo bebê. Não vou ser sua amante, Edward.

— É pelo Black, não?

— O que tem que ver Seth em tudo isto? Estou te dizendo que quero chegar a um acordo

contigo. Pelo bebê, nada mais. Sei o perigoso que é.

Ele a olhou, impaciente.

— Isso são tolices.

— Não são não.

— Se esse bebê for meu, você terá um papel em minha vida —disse Edward então.

— Um papel secundário, claro, o de uma amante sempre disponível. Não, obrigada. Não

quero que meu filho me despreze. Quero viver minha vida, conhecer alguém que me ame de verdade... e se terminar sozinha, será minha coisa.

Foi então quando Edward se precaveu de que Bella tinha mudado as regras do jogo sem

contar com ele. Mas ele nunca tinha aceito uma chantagem... Estava grávida de seu filho, mas acabava de dizer que pensava seguir vivendo sua vida, se por acaso lhe apresentava uma oportunidade melhor...

— Se o bebê for meu, estou disposto a lhe dar meu sobrenome e a cumprir com minhas

obrigações —disse Edward. Negava-se a pensar o que diria sua conservadora família sobre um Cullen ilegítimo. — É obvio, pagarei todos os gastos e abrirei uma conta para que o bebê e você tenham o futuro assegurado.

— Eu não estou falando de dinheiro.

— A segurança econômica é o único que penso pôr sobre a mesa —replicou ele. — Não

tenho intenção de me casar contigo. Nem agora nem nunca.

Tampouco ela falava de casamento. Tinha esperado que se reconciliassem, que pudessem manter uma relação amistosa por seu filho. Mas Edward não estava disposto a isso. Não estava disposto a nada, como sempre.

— Eu não te pedi que te case comigo —suspirou Bella. — E acabo de tomar uma decisão: quero que vá. Estou realmente esgotada, decidi que não quero voltar para Londres esta noite.

Edward desceu de sua torre de marfim em um segundo.

— Deixa que te leve a Londres...

— Não, obrigada. Estou muito cansada para ir a algum lugar.

— Deus... acredito que deveríamos chamar o médico.

— Não seja bobo, não estou doente.

Edward sempre tinha admirado sua boa saúde. Bella nunca estava doente. Se se metia na cama antes das onze da noite, passava-lhe algo estranho. Além disso, parecia esgotada e se sentiu culpado. Era culpa dele que estivesse tão estressada. E isso tinha que terminar.

Não deveria ter mencionado o Seth Black. Era compreensível que se afastou ao saber

que esperava um filho de outro homem, mas a Bella devia lhe doer o rechaço...

Nesse momento, soou seu celular.

— Onde está? —perguntou Rosalie, alterada. — Tem que vir agora mesmo e falar com o

Emmet.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso. Ele nunca tinha cometido o engano de

interferir no casamento de sua irmã. Rosalie era uma garota um pouco frívola e, embora Emmet a adorava, devia estar um pouco farto.

— O que acontece, Rosalie?

— Isto é muito sério! —soluçou sua irmã. — Emmet disse que vai me deixar!

Uns minutos depois, Edward cortava a comunicação, com expressão séria.

— Volta para Londres comigo, Bella. Não quero te deixar sozinha aqui.

Ela negou com a cabeça e Edward teve que conter o desejo de tomá-la nos braços para

colocá-la no carro. Sua vida era tão agradável quando Bella fazia o que lhe pedia... Agora tudo era uma briga e o tirava do sério.

Tinha que encontrar a forma de convencê-la. Uma casa no campo, pensou, um lugar de que Bella se apaixonasse a primeira vista. Um edifício histórico, antigo, com artesanato no teto, um bom jardim, muitos quartos...

Ao menos, seria um bom investimento. Chamaria a seu agente da propriedade assim que

chegasse a Londres, decidiu.

Consegui postar novamente, eu já postei a Bella e o Barão, a Ilha dos desejos e agora A Amante.

Beijos e

Obrigado por todos os comentários carinhos.

Os comentários que peço são apenas de significativos, ou seja, apenas uma meta a qual eu gostaria que alcançasse, não que seja exatamente obrigatório, todas as fics serão postadas o mais rápido que puder, mas eu gosto de ler os comentários para que eu possa saber que a fic está agradando, e qual vocês querem que eu poste primeiro.

Antigamente eu demorava a postar um novo capitulo, agora eu posto todos os dias, até dois capítulos de uma fic eu já postei. Por que eu li nos comentários nas MPs quais vocês queriam ler. Os comentários me dão uma base para saber o que vocês querem.

Beijos a todos,

Paloma Gomes.


	9. capitulo oito

**As revelações começam, este é o capitulo mais longo da fic,**

**Se me mandarem dez comentários eu talvez poste o capitulo seguinte ainda hoje.**

**Capítulo oito**

O estridente ruído do telefone despertou Bella no dia seguinte. Em seus sonhos, usava um precioso vestido de noite e caminhava por uma campina verde... para o Edward, que nunca tinha parecido mais uma estrela de cinema. Então, de repente, o sonho se convertia em um pesadelo porque Edward se cansava de esperar e desaparecia. Embora tentava freneticamente chegar a ele, Edward se afastava cada vez mais. Pesavam-lhe as pernas, não podia aproximar-se...

Bella se incorporou na cama de um salto, murmurando seu nome.

Quando atendeu o telefone, estava convencida de que era ele e não pôde evitar um suspiro de desilusão quando descobriu que era Vanessa.

Sua amiga estava tão emocionada, que Bella demorou um momento em entender do que estava falando. Uma famosa desenhista londrina tinha visto o artigo no que apareciam suas bolsas e estava impressionada. Queria conhecê-la imediatamente.

Bella chamou o número que lhe deu sua amiga e marcou com a desenhista essa mesma tarde. Contente, saltou da cama, fez a mala e chamou um táxi para que a levasse a estação. A relaxante estadia no campo tinha durado só quarenta e oito horas, mas dava igual, estava muito emocionada com a notícia de que suas bolsas tinham chamado a atenção de uma desenhista tão

prestigiosa.

Antes de fechar a casa, um mensageiro lhe levou um telefone celular, cortesia do Edward.

Era de sua cor favorita, lilás, um último modelo. Não deveria aceitá-lo, pensou... mas possivelmente lhe faria falta em caso de emergência. Ao fim e ao cabo, estava grávida e, se ficava de parto antes de tempo...

Estabelecer uma relação amistosa, ou algo assim, com o Edward era a melhor opção.

Depois de tudo, iriam ter um filho. Embora a tranqüilidade que tinha conseguido indo ao campo tinha ficado destroçada com sua aparição, como sempre. Tinha que aprender a viver sem ele de uma vez por todas, disse-se. E essa entrevista com a desenhista poderia ser justo o que necessitava para concentrar-se em algo que não fosse o magnata grego.

Seu novo telefone soou nesse momento.

— Sim?

— Sou eu —disse Edward. Quem se não ele ia chamar a esse número? — Esta tarde tenho uma reunião familiar, mas eu gostaria de ver-te amanhã.

Bella respirou profundamente.

— Para que?

— Quero te pedir conselho sobre uma casa que vou comprar. Eu gostaria que viesse a vê-la comigo.

Edward queria seu conselho? Isso sim que era novo. Um conselho sobre uma casa que ia comprar? Pensaria mudar-se? E por que pedia conselho precisamente a ela?, perguntou-se, atônita.

Mas decidiu lhe dar uma oportunidade.

— Com que direito levou Emmet ao Royce e Jason a casa de sua mãe? — murmurou Rosalie pela enésima vez.

— Está muito desgostosa. Ao melhor seu marido pensou que lhe fazia um favor. Emmet estava acostumado a levar aos meninos a casa de sua avó com o consentimento de sua irmã. Nessa ocasião, entretanto, Rosalie estava fazendo um drama. Embora Edward levava com ela quase uma hora, seguia sem entender por que Emmet tinha desaparecido. Rosalie estava tão histérica

quando chegou que tinha demorado um momento em acalmá-la.

— Quer me dizer por que partiu seu marido?

— Não sei por que! —respondeu ela, petulante.

— Tem que haver uma razão. Por que tem medo de que tenha levado aos meninos para sempre?

— Talvez está aborrecido de mim... talvez conheceu a outra mulher. Poderia estar inventando mentiras sobre mim para ficar com a custódia de meus filhos! —exclamou ela, olhando o de relance para ver como reagia.

— Que mentiras poderia inventar?

— Emmet teve a cara de pau de dizer que sou uma má mãe porque deixo aos meninos com a babá.

— E é assim?

— Só foram um par de fins de semana... e um dia que fui a Paris.

— Não poderia ter levado aos meninos contigo?

— Só tenho vinte e cinco anos, Edward. Tenho direito a viver um pouco, não?

— E tem uma vida maravilhosa. Por que não me diz qual é a razão para que seu marido se foi?

Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não quero que me jogue um sermão.

— Não o farei.

— Muito bem... tive uma aventura.

Atônito por aquela admissão, Edward apertou os lábios.

— Está apaixonada por esse homem?

Rosalie levantou os olhos ao céu.

— Só foi uma aventura. Não posso acreditar que Emmet lhe dê tanta importância. Como se fosse normal romper um matrimônio por uma coisa assim.

— Eu o faria se fosse minha esposa —disse Edward então.

— Você é grego, assim não conta. Já sei que está zangado comigo, mas necessito que convença ao Emmet... Ele te respeita muito, Edward.

— Quanto durou essa aventura?

Sua irmã afastou o olhar.

— Suponho que é melhor que eu lhe conte... porque se não o fará meu marido. Houve mais de uma.

Edward a olhou, sem poder dissimular o desdém.

— Eu não posso evitar que os homens me achem irresistível —tentou defender-se Rosalie.

Sua vaidade, inclusive a risco de perder a seu marido, era ofensiva. Edward se deu conta então de que sua inocente irmã pequena, converteu-se em uma mulher adulta... e não gostava muito dessa mulher.

— A noite que fez a festa... — começou a dizer, quando uma dúvida apareceu em seu cérebro. — Disse que tinha visto o Bella com o Seth Black. Era verdade?

Rosalie ficou vermelha.

— Não sei aonde quer chegar.

— Essa história sobre o Bella e Black era mentira, não? —tentou sorrir Edward, como sem lhe dar importância, embora por dentro estava furioso.

Ela o olhou, insegura, mas ao ver o sorriso caiu na armadilha.

— Como o adivinhaste?

Quando sua irmã lhe confirmou que o beijo entre o Seth e Bella era uma mentira, Edward teve que tragar saliva. Mil coisas davam voltas em sua cabeça...

— Por que o fez?

— Tinha que proteger a mim mesma. Pegou-me beijando a outro homem... e decidi desacreditá-la antes de que pudesse contar a ninguém —se encolheu Rosalie de ombros.

— Nunca lhe perdoarei —disse isso Edward com os dentes apertados.

Rosalie o olhou, perplexa.

— Enganaste-me! Isso não é justo!

— E você foi justa com o Bella?

— Não esperaria que me caísse bem, não? —espetou-lhe sua irmã. — Desde que conheceu o Isabella Swan, não tinha tempo para mim. Sempre estava com ela. Mas, quem era a tal Isabella? Uma vulgar rameira... não podia acreditar que houvesse a trazido para minha casa!

— Não te atreva a dizer isso dela, Rosalie. Não volte a fazê-lo.

Edward saiu da casa, mas não subiu à limusine. Queria caminhar um momento para esclarecer suas idéias. Nada podia desculpar o comportamento de sua irmã. Como tinha podido estar tão cego?

Rose sempre tinha necessitado ser o centro de atenção. Desde pequena tinha montado chiliques quando não se saía com a sua. Ultimamente, ele mesmo começava a fartar-se de suas exigências...

Naturalmente, ele tinha querido estar com o Bella. Alguma vez se perguntou por que Rosalie tinha tão pouco interesse em sua vida privada; agora suspeitava que seu ressentimento tinha aumentado em proporção geométrica com a duração de sua relação com o Bella. Entretanto, não tinha intuído que lhe estava enganando, que tinha fabricado uma mentira para que rompesse com ela.

Era culpa dela que Bella se converteu na vítima inocente de sua maldade. Como ia compensá-la? Como ia compensar ao Bella pelas coisas que lhe havia dito, por seu trato, por seu desprezo?

Como ela ia perdoá-lo?

Cinco minutos depois, chamou-a por telefone.

— Tenho que ver-te.

— Para que? —perguntou ela, surpreendida.

— Ocorreu algo importante e não quero esperar até manhã para lhe dizer isso. Admitiu Edward, procurando uma razão que pudesse convencê-la. — Olhe, eu gostaria que amanhã me acompanhasse a ver a casa da que te falei. Pode me acompanhar?

— Amanhã? Não sei...

— É tarde, Bella. Poderia dormir em minha casa esta noite... e sairíamos daqui a primeira hora.

— Dormir em sua casa, em seu famoso duplex?

— Por favor —lhe suplicou Edward.

Edward Cullen suplicando. Isso sim era novo.

— Muito bem. Nos veremos em sua casa dentro de uma hora.

— Enviarei um carro para te buscar.

Um criado a acompanhou pelo elegante corredor até um impressionante salão, onde Edward a esperava. Estava muito sério.

— O que ocorre?

Ele tomou sua mão.

— Tenho que te dizer algo.

— Muito bem —murmurou Bella, soltando-se sem brutalidade.

Não ia ser sua amante e estava claro que Edward não era amigo das mulheres, de modo que esses gestos já não tinham sentido. Era ela quem devia marcar as fronteiras de sua relação e estava disposta a fazê-lo.

Por isso não devia fixar-se no sexy que era a sombra de sua barba, nem na mandíbula quadrada que sempre lhe pareceu tão masculina, nem naqueles olhos que a tinham hipnotizado durante dois anos...

— Parece cansada —disse ele. — Sente-se, por favor.

— Estou mesmo, mas não importa. Já me acostumei —suspirou Bella, deixando cair no sofá. — O que queria me contar?

— Hoje tenho descoberto algo que me deixou perplexo —respondeu Edward, sentando-se a seu lado. — Como já sabe, Rosalie teve aventuras com outros homens...

— Sabe?

— Tenho descoberto esta noite. E também tenho descoberto que minha irmã mentiu ao dizer que te tinha visto com o Seth Black.

Bella fechou os olhos um momento. Se aquilo tivesse ocorrido uns meses antes... Mas ao fim o pesadelo tinha terminado, disse-se. Edward aceitava que não o tinha enganado com outro homem.

— Me alegro de que saiba.

— Eu gostaria de dizer que Rosalie lamenta muito o que aconteceu, mas não é verdade. Não sabia que minha irmã estivesse tão ressentida contigo.

— Pois devia estar —disse Bella, irônica. — Me chamou «puta» em sua festa.

Edward enterrou a cara entre as mãos.

— Por que não me contou isso?

— Para que? Contei-te que não tinha beijado ao Seth e não quis me acreditar.

— Pensei que conhecia bem a minha irmã, mas estava equivocado. Não via o que é na realidade, uma menina malcriada, egoísta e frívola —murmurou Edward. — Muito bem, admito-o.

Não queria ver o que tinha diante de meus olhos.

— Deveria ter acreditado em mim, deveria ter pensado que eu nunca te mentiria.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tem razão. Deixei-me levar... Sinto muito não te haver acreditado, pethi mou. Não sei como me desculpar por tudo o que passou, por tudo o que te disse, por meu vergonhoso comportamento —admitiu então, com crua honestidade. — Mas estava tão furioso... como uns dias antes parecia insatisfeita com nossa relação, pensei que já não era feliz comigo e me convenci de que havia procurando consolo em outro homem.

— Não foi assim, mas me alegro de que, ao menos, tenhamos esclarecido isso. Agora sabe que nunca houve nada entre o Seth e eu.

— Não houve nada nessa noite — particularizou Edward. Queria averiguar se tinha havido algo entre eles. Tinha que fazê-lo. Embora não tinha direito a perguntar, era incapaz de resistir.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro. Os beijos que tinha trocado com o Seth tinham sido beijos inocentes e, além disso, o que tivesse passado entre eles não era assunto dele. Não lhe tinha perguntado que classe de relação mantinha com a loira da revista, por exemplo. Embora tinha dado voltas e voltas na cama, torturando-se com a idéia de que ele se apaixonou por outra mulher.

Bella não respondia e Edward sentiu um beliscão no estômago. Sabia que não era razoável lhe pedir explicações, mas tinha esperado que, apesar das circunstâncias, seguisse amando-o, só a ele.

Mas seu silêncio dizia tudo. Deitou-se com o Black. É obvio que sim.

Edward tentou afastar essa idéia de sua mente. Ele era um homem pragmático. O que parecia, feito estava. Ofereceu a Bella um refresco e se serviu um copo de uísque... que tomou de um gole.

Embora era um homem pragmático, viu-se assaltado por outro pensamento desagradável:

Bella nunca lhe diria que Seth Black era mau na cama. Ela não era esse tipo de mulher. Nunca, nunca saberia se os tinha comparado e se tinha saído vitorioso dessa comparação.

— Acredito que o melhor seria esclarecer coisas de tudo —disse Bella então.

— Em que sentido?

— No que se refere ao Seth.

Edward ficou imóvel. Bella era tão honesta, que estava disposta a contar-lhe tudo. Ele queria saber, mas temia que os detalhe fossem uma tortura.

— Bella...

— Não, me deixe dizer o que quero dizer — o interrompeu ela. — Seth foi muito bom comigo. Quero que entenda que é uma pessoa estupenda, muito melhor do que as pessoas pensam.

Se o conhecesse, cairia-te bem, estou certa disso.

Edward se serviu outro copo de uísque. Embora teria que beber a garrafa inteira para poder suportar aquela tortura. Bella queria que conhecesse melhor ao Black. Em seu mundo de ilusão, certamente todos estavam destinados a ser amigos. Mas havia um problema: ele não podia pensar no Seth como um amigo... justamente o contrário, quando pensava nele o único que desejava era apagá-lo da face da terra.

— Seth foi um amigo estupendo para mim.

— Me alegro —murmurou ele sem olhá-la.

— E vamos seguir sendo amigos.

Edward se encolheu de ombros, como se não lhe importasse. O que outra coisa podia fazer?

Bella esperava um filho dele e ele a tinha tratado de uma forma vergonhosa. Essa era sua penitência. Se lhe dissesse que sim a tudo, certamente poderiam retomar sua relação. Isso era o que queria.

— Por que não...?

Bella se perguntou por que parecia tão tenso. E por que tinha tomado dois copos de uísque quando ele não estava acostumado a beber.

Mas estava tão cansada que não pôde dissimular um bocejo.

— Quer que te acompanhe a sua habitação?

— Sim, por favor, estou muito cansada... Espera, ainda não me falaste da casa.

— Contarei-lhe isso amanhã.

— Ah, por certo, não te contei que me têm descoberto no mundo da moda — sorriu Bella então. — Me reuni com Alice Brandon esta tarde e me ofereceu a possibilidade de desenhar bolsas para sua próxima coleção.

— Sério? Me alegro muito por ti.

Edward pensou na Alice Brandon. Em sua opinião, não era mais que uma excêntrica e, entretanto, era uma das desenhistas mais prestigiosas do país. Milionária, além disso. Bella tinha encontrado seu lugar, pensou. Alice Brandon estaria encantada com essas bolsas em forma de tomate. Sempre tinha temido que não tivesse êxito, que se encontrasse com o rechaço do mundo da moda. Mas não, Bella o tinha conseguido tudo por si mesmo.

— Bom, vou dormir, estou esgotada. Até amanhã.

Edward resistiu a tentação de tocá-la. Sabia que Bella não queria fazer amor com ele e, agora que tentavam ser amigos, seria melhor não pular as barreiras que ela mesma tinha imposto.

Mas ao dia seguinte, quando a tivesse pedido em casamento, quando lhe tivesse posto um anel de noivado no dedo... então não poderia resistir.

Embora ainda tinha que polir um par de detalhes.

Bella olhou o precioso quarto de hóspede. Por fim estava no famoso duplex do Edward Cullen. Tinha pulado uma barreira, pensou, irônica. Embora não devia esquecer que tinha estado do outro lado durante dois anos.

Desde que Edward a deixou, tinha aprendido muito. Ele sempre a tinha visto como sua amante e sempre a veria dessa forma. No momento, sua gravidez tinha conseguido que chegassem a um termo amistoso, mas as barreiras sempre seguiriam ali. De modo que, por mais apaixonada que tivesse estado daquele homem, devia ser sensata e manter as distâncias.

Quando Edward lhe havia dito que queria sua opinião sobre uma casa que ia comprar, Bella não soube o que pensar. Mas acreditou que se referia a uma casa em Londres, perto de seu escritório. Entretanto, à manhã seguinte descobriu que seu destino estava os subúrbios de Londres...

e que iriam em helicóptero. Surpreendida, e sempre otimista, Bella decidiu que lhe sentaria bem uma excursão.

Quando o helicóptero aterrissou no Knightmere Court, Edward estava convencido de que ia ganhar a batalha. Tinha eleito aquela dentre uma seleção de seis mansões com extenso terreno.

Knightmere tinha todas as características que tinha procurado e Bella olhava pela janela do helicóptero, atônita.

— É preciosa!

Edward lhe mostrou o cuidadoso jardim, rodeado por um muro de pedra, e o resto do terreno, em que, além de erva e árvores, havia um rebanho de ovelhas. Logo, chamou sua atenção sobre o lago e a torre do relógio. Tinha eleito um edifício histórico, magnífico.

— O imóvel é de um tamanho considerável. E, como vê, a paisagem é soberba.

Bella piscou, surpreendida. Edward nunca tinha mostrado o menor interesse pela vida no campo. Mas seu desinteresse incluía a vida na cidade também. Enquanto estivesse rodeado de luxos e comodidades, mostrava uma soberana indiferença por tudo. E, de repente, falava como se fosse um agente imobiliário.

Ao dar a volta à casa, Bella teve uma vista completa da magnífica estrutura.

— Que maravilha —murmurou, observando os pálidos tijolos e as antigas vidraças das janelas. — É incrível.

— No interior terá que usar a imaginação —disse Edward, saudando com a cabeça ao homem que lhes abria educadamente a porta. — A casa leva três anos desabitada, embora tenha sido reformada.

— A que família pertencia?

— A uma da zona, mas a última proprietária não teve filhos e decidiu vendê-la. Comprou-a um homem de negócios estrangeiro, mas como as reformas demoravam mais do que ele esperava, nunca viveu aqui. Por isso está à venda de novo.

— E não está muito longe de Londres para ti?

— Não, virei de helicóptero.

Bella o olhou, perplexa.

— Não é a classe de propriedade em que imaginava que poderia estar interessado. Pensei que quereria convertê-la em um hotel ou algo assim...

— Não.

— Pensa viver aqui?

— Seria uma casa de campo... passaria muito tempo aqui, sim —respondeu Edward. — Eu gosto dos espaços abertos.

— Pois aqui há muito disso —sorriu Bella. — É uma casa enorme. Quantos quartos tem?

— Mais de uma dúzia. Mas eu tenho uma família muito extensa. Quando vierem de visita, haverá lugar para todos.

Bella olhou a decoração do teto, a enorme chaminé de pedra, que tinha uma data do século XVI marcada. Era fascinante.

— É tão antiga... e, entretanto, conservaram-na muito bem.

Edward decidiu que o tinha conseguido; ela estava reagindo exatamente como esperava.

Bella explorou cada canto da casa, entusiasmada. Quando chegou aos banheiro, todos com antigas banheiras, ficou sem adjetivos.

— Acha que deveria comprá-la?

— Sim, certamente que sim. É fantástica.

Edward empurrou a porta de ferro que dava ao jardim.

— Fecha os olhos. Tenho uma surpresa para ti.

Bella fez um gesto de assombro, mas obedeceu, divertida. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, viu uma carpa no meio do jardim. Sob a carpa, um elegante tapete persa coberta por almofadas de seda. A seu lado, uma cesta de vime com uma baixela de porcelana e taças de cristal francês... todo o necessário para um almoço no campo. Um almoço para os Cullen, naturalmente, tão perfeito em sua apresentação que tinha a sensação de estar nas páginas de uma revista.

— Que surpresa.

— Queria fazer algo especial para ti, pethi mou.

Nesse momento soou seu móvel. Era Seth.

— Olá, Seth —murmurou Bella, dando-a volta.

Chamava para lhe dar os parabéns pela oferta que lhe tinha feito Alice Brandon

— Muito obrigada. Posso te chamar mais tarde? Agora mesmo não posso falar.

Quando guardou o telefone, o silêncio de Edward estava carregado de hostilidade. Black tinha que chamar no pior momento. Ia ter que suportar ao ex namorado toda a vida? Mas se recordou a si mesmo que Bella era amável com todo mundo.

— Vamos comer —sugeriu entre dentes.

Bella tomou um suco de fruta e, enquanto comiam, contou-lhe como era Alice Brandon em pessoa, como era sua oficina e as ilusões que tinha posto nesse trabalho.

Depois, deitaram-se sobre o tapete para desfrutar da paz daquele maravilhoso jardim.

— Te aproxime um pouco mais —murmurou Edward, lhe oferecendo sua mão.

Um calafrio de desejo a percorreu. Era um desejo proibido mas, depois de um segundo de vacilação, Bella aceitou sua mão.

— Te case comigo e façamos de Knightmere nosso lar —disse Edward então, olhando-a nos olhos.


	10. capitulo nove

**Eu estou tão triste neste momento que vocês não fazem ideia, ontem a tarde o chefe do meu chefe me ****DEMITIU **** a minha raiva não foi assim por ser demitida, mas sim por que na segunda feira dia 28/02 eu completaria os 3 meses de experiencia, parece que a empresa iria extinguir o cargo que eu ocupava e não como eu ainda não tinha completado por um dia a expêriencia fui demitida.**

**O que vai acontecer que eu vou fazer concurso na minha cidade ,(o que é ótimo já que são poucas concorrentes) e vou procurar emprego.não sei se será possivel postar todos os dias, mas á noite eu vou tentar postae.**

**Beijos e por favor não abandonei está autora Du Mal ;)**

**Capitulo Nove**

Bella o olhava, incrédula. Aquilo a tinha pego de surpresa. Fechou os olhos para não ver os do homem e se permitiu a si mesmo desfrutar, embora fosse durante um segundo, da emoção de que Edward Cullen queria casar-se com ela.

Não havia nada que desejasse mais no mundo, apesar de tudo o que tinha ocorrido entre eles, mas não podia lhe dizer que sim... a menos que dissesse as palavras adequadas. E Bella sabia que Edward jamais pronunciaria essas palavras.

O seu era um amor impossível. E assim devia aceitá-lo.

— Por que? —perguntou-lhe. — Por que quer te casar comigo?

Ele enrugou o cenho.

— Não é óbvio?

— É pelo bebê, claro.

— É obvio. Nenhum Cullen nasceu jamais fora do matrimônio — respondeu Edward, com expressão altiva.

Suas razões para lhe pedir em casamento estavam claras: a primeira, porque ia ter um filho, a segunda, por respeito às convenções.

— Só faz dois dias me disse que nunca te casaria comigo.

Edward fez um gesto de desespero.

— Mas então eu acreditava que me tinha sido infiel —disse, sem indigestão algum. — Poderíamos fazer uma cerimônia íntima e logo uma grande festa. O que te parece?

Bella tirou sua mão.

— Parece-me que não vai gostar de minha resposta.

Ele não a entendeu.

— Se preferir um casamento mais tradicional, não me importa. Pode fazer o que quiser.

Como façamos não é importante, enquanto o façamos antes de que nasça o bebê.

Bella tentou incorporar-se, embora o peso de seu abdômen representava um problema.

— Temo que a resposta é não.

— Não? —exclamou Edward, incrédulo.

— Eu adorei a casa, encantou-me o almoço... mas não vou me casar contigo.

— Por que não?

— Se não souber, não tem sentido que eu lhe diga isso.

— Segue decidida a viver sua vida, a manter suas opções abertas? Ou quer me castigar por ter acreditado em minha irmã? —exclamou ele, furioso.

Bella o estudou com dolorosa intensidade.

— Não quero te castigar, quero comprovar que não é esse homem... esse ser cruel que me tratou com desprezo, que me insultou, que se negou a me escutar —disse por fim.

— Mas nossa relação era estupenda...

— Sim, claro. Mas quando cometi o engano de te recordar que levávamos dois anos juntos, não gostou de celebrá-lo recordou ela. — Então não queria nenhum compromisso comigo...

— Tudo mudou depois! — exclamou Edward, com os dentes apertados.

— Sim, claro que mudou. Mudou o que penso de ti. Além disso, não tem de te casar comigo porque estou grávida.

— E como vais subsistir sem mim?

— Levo muito tempo subsistindo sem ti —respondeu Bella.

— Pensa criar sozinha o meu filho?

— Quer dizer que, se não me casar contigo, não fará frente a suas obrigações como pai?

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Só um canalha faria isso —murmurou, tomando sua mão. — Uma vez te fiz feliz, Bella... posso fazê-lo outra vez.

— Provavelmente, mas...

Impaciente, Edward tomou pelos ombros.

— Tenta encontrar este fogo com outro homem! —exclamou, inclinando sua arrogante cabeça para procurar seus lábios. Mas não a beijou com violência, a não ser com ternura, com uma ternura contida e trêmula que quase a emocionou.

Quando se afastou, Bella estava tremendo. Conhecia as qualidades daquele homem, e tinha muitas, mas também conhecia seus defeitos. E antes de comprometer-se a uma vida com ele devia estar muito segura de que ia mudar.

— Não vou casar me contigo, Edward. Não até que me demonstre o que deve demonstrar.

Ele franziu o cenho, inseguro. Seus planos se vieram abaixo. sentia-se desorientado, vazio, fracassado.

Teria ido muito às pressas? Ele sempre ia depressa, tomando decisões à velocidade de um raio... mas Bella não era assim. Ela era muito mais reflexiva. E uma vez confiou em seu bom julgamento... uma vez, antes de que se convertesse em um energúmeno.

Pela primeira vez, Edward entendeu o dano que lhe tinha feito. Era lógico que Bella não queria confiar nele.

Tinha posto mais esforço no marketing daquela casa que no de si mesmo. Mas, depois de reconhecer o problema, viu a solução e desenhou uma nova estratégia.

A sensação de estar desorientado desapareceu. Só tinha que lhe demonstrar que seria um marido perfeito e um pai fantástico.

— Comprarei a casa esta mesma tarde —lhe disse com um de seus carismáticos sorrisos. — Pode viver aqui se quiser. Eu seguirei em meu duplex de Londres.

— O que?

— Proponho-te um trato... como amigos. Você pode viver aqui, com nosso filho. E eu prometo não exigir nada em troca.

Bella o pensou um momento.

— Por que?

— Porque vais ter meu filho, pethi mou. Quero saber que está bem, que é feliz... e sei que esta casa te faria feliz.

**Vou postar o segundo capitulo hoje ou amanhã. A fic é bem curta e eu acho que até quarta ela acabe.**


	11. CAPITULO DEZ

_**Capitulo Dez**_

— Não, não pode olhar isso —disse Edward seis semanas depois, lhe tirando um jornal das mãos.

Bella tinha decidido aceitar seu convite e instalar-se na casa. Tinha seu próprio estudo e Edward ia visitá-la quase todos os dias. Sua relação se converteu em uma boa amizade e começava a ver mudanças... mudanças que a alegravam profundamente.

— Por que não posso vê-lo?

— Porque publicaram algo sobre nós... não quero que veja esse lixo —respondeu ele.

Bella levantou a mão.

— Dê-me isso..

— Não.

— Me dê o jornal, Edward. Eu leio o que me parece.

— Está grávida e minha obrigação é cuidar de ti. Não quero que nada te incomode.

— Muito bem. Irei ao povoado e comprarei outro exemplar.

— Supõe-se que deve descansar — protestou Edward.

— Me dê o jornal —sorriu Bella.

Suspirando, ele obedeceu.

— Muito bem. Mas isto é chantagem.

— Eu sei.

Estava cansada, ultimamente sempre estava cansada, mas não gostava de sentir-se inútil. E, sobre tudo, não gostava que lhe dissessem o que podia ler e o que não. O ginecologista lhe havia dito que esse cansaço poderia ser motivo de preocupação, de modo que tentava tomar-lhe tudo com calma...

Mas quando viu a fotografia no jornal, uma fotografia bastante cruel em que aparecia muito gorda, Bella deixou escapar um gemido. Tinha sido tirada dois dias antes, em Londres, enquanto saíam de um restaurante com o avô do Edward, Carlisle. Um homem encantador que, embora tinha deixado bem claro que ele tivesse preferido que se casassem, mostrou-se encantado com a idéia de ter um novo bisneto.

— OH, não, não, não!

«O que tem de mau meu neto para que não queira te casar com ele?», tinha-lhe perguntado Carlisle.

E essa frase aparecia refletida, literalmente, no artigo. Alguém deve ter ouvido o Carlisle no restaurante e passou a fofoca ao jornalista. O artigo levava por titular: Costureira recusa casar-se com um Cullen.

No artigo davam o nome de todas as namoradas de Edward, sugerindo que nenhuma tinha querido casar-se com ele por sua fama de mulherengo.

— A meu avô vai encantar —sorriu. — Adora ver seu nome nos jornais.

— Mas saio horrível...

Edward pôs uma mão sobre seu abdômen.

— Está muito bonita. Parece um pêssego, pethi mou.

— Gorda como um pêssego? —riu ela. — Não te incomoda que todo mundo saiba que não quero me casar contigo?

— Não, absolutamente. E quando conhecer ao resto de meus parentes este fim de semana entenderá por que. Eu serei o ídolo porque tentei pôr um anel em seu dedo e você...

— Eu serei a bruxa má por dizer que não.

— Tolices. Minhas tias tentarão te convencer de que sou o ser mais maravilhoso da terra: limpo, bom com os anciões e os animais, generoso, estupendo com os meninos. Seguro que ninguém menciona a meu pai e seus três divórcios. Ele foi a ovelha negra da família... eu, em troca, sou um anjo.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada. As últimas seis semanas tinham sido as mais felizes de sua vida. Edward tinha levado com ele um exército de decoradores para fazer habitável a casa o mais rápido possível e tinha contratado a vários empregados para que se encarregassem das tarefas domésticas. Bella só tinha que desenhar suas bolsas e descansar.

Felizmente, porque estava esgotada. Tudo estava sendo perfeito, mas alguns dias se perguntava se não teria cometido um erro. Por que se comportava Edward como o perfeito cavalheiro, como o melhor amigo? sentia-se culpado? Estava, por fim, entendendo que seu comportamento tinha sido inaceitável ou era todo uma charada para sair-se com a sua?

Ia vê-la a cada dia, cortando sua jornada trabalhista, virtualmente tinha deixado de viajar ao estrangeiro... ia às aulas de pré-parto com ela, tinha lido livros sobre gravidez... embora o resultado era que ficava nervoso cada vez que ela se queixava. Um dia, quando começou a lhe doer uma perna, insistiu em levá-la a urgências e, quando Bella se negou, passou toda a noite em uma

poltrona.

Inclusive era amável com sua amiga Vanessa e não dizia nada cada vez que Seth a chamava por telefone.

Edward se mostrava afetuoso, amável, encantador e diver-tido. Nem sequer tentava tocá-la ou aproximar-se muito. Mas, embora virtualmente se estava convertendo em um santo, não tinha mencionado a palavra amor.

Possivelmente era o melhor, disse-se. Bella seguia amando-o, certamente o amaria sempre...

mas o importante era apoiar sua relação no respeito mútuo. Fosse qual fosse essa relação.

— Tenho que solucionar um par de coisas no escritório antes de ir a Grécia. Nos encontraremos no aeroporto, se te parece —disse Edward pouco depois.

Gostaria de levá-la ao escritório com ele... Esse era um pensamento estranho. Certamente era devido a que estava grávida, decidiu. Não deixava de pensar nela. Quando estava em Londres, não podia concentrar-se no trabalho. Ler aquele livro sobre a gestação tinha sido um erro. Depois de lê-lo, tinha estado um par de noites sem dormir... tantas coisas podiam ir mal em uma gravidez.

Naturalmente, tinha atirado o livro ao lixo. Não queria que Bella lesse coisas tão horríveis.

Um par de horas depois, chamou-a de Londres.

— Já tem feito a mala?

— Sim —respondeu Bella.

— Comeste?

— Não sejas chato —sorriu ela, aproximando-se da janela do estudo. Um Porsche acabava de deter-se na porta e sorriu ao ver uma cabeça mrena saindo do esportivo. — Seth acaba de chegar... tenho que desligar. Até mais tarde.

Edward ficou olhando fixamente o telefone. Bella se tinha emocionado tanto ao ver o Seth, que cortou a comunicação sem mais nem menos.

Furioso, tentou concentrar-se no relatório financeiro em que estava trabalhando, mas lhe resultava impossível. Black tinha estado fora do país durante várias semanas e suspeitava que o tinha feito para acostumar-se à idéia de que já não tinha esperanças com a Bella. Agora estava de

volta e o que era o primeiro que fazia? ia vê-la, quando sabia que ele não estaria em casa.

Edward se levantou de um salto.

Não deixaria que se saísse com a sua. Nervoso, chamou o piloto do helicóptero e lhe disse que precisava ir ao Knightmere o mais rápido possível. Pareceria estranho ao Bella que aparecesse sem avisar? Confiava nela, confiava na Bella absolutamente. Mas, como podia confiar no Seth Black.

Não queria perder Bella outra vez. Não podia viver sem ela. Tinha sofrido as penas do inferno durante o tempo que estiveram separados. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, teve que refugiarse no álcool para suportar sua solidão... Não queria voltar a passar por isso outra vez, de modo que teria que lutar por ela.

Edward subiu a terraço do edifício Cullen, onde o esperava o helicóptero. Estava nervoso como nunca e isso não gostava. Mas não ia perder os nervos, nunca voltaria a perder os nervos com Bella. Nem voltaria a golpear ao Black.

Possivelmente poderia lhe dizer quanto o assustava que visse o Black. Poderia lhe dizer que tinha ciúmes, que se sentia ameaçado. Claro que se sentia ameaçado! Estava a prova, algo que Bella tinha deixado bem claro desde o começo de sua «nova relação». Não queria casar-se com ele.

Negava-lhe quão único poderia lhe dar tranqüilidade sem lhe dar explicações.

Possivelmente deveria fazer um esforço para fazê-la entender quão importante era para ele.

Era algo tão íntimo, que o tinha guardado para si mesmo, mas agora temia ter esperado muito.

Bella era muito importante para ele e não podia suportar a idéia de perdê-la. Tinha tido uma grande sorte de que lhe desse uma segunda oportunidade... Seria amor?, perguntou-se. Como ia saber ele o que era o amor? antes de conhecê-la, nunca tinha estado apaixonado. Mas estava certo que Seth Black não teria nenhum problema em lhe dizer que a amava.

Bella ficou nervosa ao ver o helicóptero. Havia ficado de ver-se com o Edward no aeroporto... por que teria mudado de planos?

— O que ocorre? —perguntou-lhe, assim que chegou a seu lado. — Esqueceste de algo?

— Não... sim —respondeu ele, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Acredito que me esqueci de algo muito importante.

— Vou apresentar te a alguém —disse Bella então.

Quando se voltou, Edward viu, surpreso, que Campbell agarrava pelo braço a uma morena.

— Já conhece o Seth Black , claro... apresento ao Bree.

— Encantado.

— Bom, temos que ir —sorriu Seth. — Minha mãe nos espera para comer.

Quando se afastaram no Porsche, Edward apertou sua mão.

— Temia que houvesse retornado para te conquistar —admitiu, em voz baixa.

— Edward, não comece outra vez...

— Tenho um problema, eu sei. Sou muito ciumento.

— Seth é encantador, mas nunca estive apaixonada por ele.

Animado por essa explicação, Edward decidiu lhe contar a verdade:

— Não sabe como sofri...

— Por que? seth e eu começamos a sair, mas nunca passamos de ser amigos. Não me deitei com ele.

— Não te deitaste com ele? —exclamou Edward. — Você sabe o que isso significa para mim?

— Se me tivesse perguntado, haveria lhe dito isso. Mas você não pergunta, você supõe o que te parece.

Ele baixou a cabeça, arrependido.

— Para mim é transcendental ter sido seu único amante, Bella. Mas sei que me levei mal contigo —murmurou, como se lhe custasse um mundo. — Reconhecer as mentiras de minha irmã destroçaram minha vida. Não sabe quão mau o passei... não sabia quão importante era para mim até que se foi —confessou Edward. — E não queria admitir que odiava minha vida sem ti.

— E as outras mulheres, essas com as que saía nas revistas?

Ele fez uma careta.

— Uma cristaleira.

—E despiste a alguma das modelos? —perguntou Bella.

— Não. Não podia fazê-lo.

— Não podia? —repetiu ela, surpreendida.

— Não podia porque... —Edward respirou profundamente. — Não podia porque só me excita você, eu só gosto de você, só posso pensar em ti.

— Foste-me fiel... —murmurou Bella, atônita.

— Sempre te serei fiel. Amo-te, pethi mou. Amo-te com toda minha alma. Sinto-me tão estranho que isto tem que ser amor!

— Me ama —repetiu ela, embargada de felicidade. — Eu também te amo, Edward...

— Vais te casar comigo? —interrompeu-a ele. — Não posso seguir assim, Bella. Necessito-te...

— Não sei, se de verdade me amar...

—Amo-te, Bella. Amo-te loucamente —disse Edward, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos. — Tem que me perdoar, tem que esquecer o que passou... meu comportamento foi indesculpável, eu sei, mas não voltará a repetir-se. Você é tão generosa... não sabia que te amava tanto...

— Casarei-me contigo assim que possamos organizar tudo —sorriu Bella . — Era o que esperava de ti, Edward. Não queria me casar contigo até que não soubesse que me amava de verdade. Agora sei que é assim.


	12. epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

Bella conheceu todos seus parentes esse fim de semana e, pouco depois, casavam-se em Atenas. Quando revelou que tinha estado aprendendo grego durante meses, sua família a acolheu como se tivesse sido parte dela toda a vida.

No casamento, Bella usava um vestido rosa sem mangas e uma bolsa em forma de ferradura da sorte... desenhado por ela mesma. Vanessa foi sua dama de honra e Seth apareceu com Bree. Os paparazzi estavam por toda parte, mas a equipe de segurança se encarregava de que não incomodassem aos noivos.

O feliz casal voltou para o Knightmere para sua lua-de-mel porque a noiva não tinha forças para muito mais. Quando se lamentou disso, Edward lhe recordou que tinham toda a vida pela frente.

Renesme Cullen nasceu cinco semanas depois. Edward teve que levar Bella ao hospital no meio da noite mas, felizmente, foi um parto rápido e fácil. Renesme chegou ao mundo ao amanhecer; tinha um formoso arbusto de cachos ruivos como os do pai, e foi batizada quatro semanas mais tarde.

Rosalie lhes enviou um presente para a menina, mas quando Edward quis devolvê-lo, Bella decidiu que podiam cessar as hostilidades. Rosali Cullen não estava passando bem. Seu marido,Emmet, tinha pedido o divórcio e solicitado a custódia dos meninos. Bella animou a seu marido para que voltasse a falar com ela... já que o resto da família lhe tinha negado a palavra.

A coleção de bolsas que tinha desenhado para a Alice Brandom se vendia de maravilha, levando seu nome à fama. Em lugar da costureira», os meios tinham decidido chamá-la destacada desenhista de acessórios, Bella Cullen». E tinha ganho uma fortuna, além disso.

Edward estava impressionado pelos benefícios de seu negócio... embora seguia sem entender que alguém gostasse desses desenhos tão estranhos.

Vários meses depois do nascimento de sua filha, Edward e Bella foram a Paris para celebrar um dia muito especial. Quando entraram na luxuosa suíte, lhe ofereceu um par de fabulosos pingentes de diamantes.

— É nosso terceiro aniversário, agapi mou.

depois de uma noite de paixão, ficaram falando até o amanhecer. Apoiada sobre seu peito, Bella deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Sou tão feliz...

— E eu penso dedicar o resto de minha vida a que continue sendo, prometeu Edward, seus olhos verdes cheios de amor.

**Fim**

**Acabou, que pena eu realmente gostei de postar.**

**Beijos e até logo.**


End file.
